


it's not a test nor a trick of the mind

by adorkable



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Quentin has powers, Sinister Six - Freeform, alternative universe, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Паук знал только Мистерио, он не знал никакого Квентина Бека. Мистерио знал и о Пауке, и о Паркере. Он знал слишком много, но любил каждый чужой секрет. Особенно любил каждый секрет, связанный именно с Питером.





	1. Chapter 1

— Тебе никогда не нравился белый цвет, — Отто просматривал последние видеозаписи из хранилища. — Ты замечал?  
— Нет, — Квентин устало потёр лицо, ему необходимо было поспать. И разговоры о подобной ерунде — последнее, на что хотелось тратить силы.  
— Может, у тебя нет любимого цвета. Хотя я думаю о цветах твоего костюма... Но нелюбимый, определённо, белый. Как будто тебе хочется оставить напоминание о себе. Или раздражает пустота.  
В кадре мелькнул знакомый силуэт. Квентин не собирался ничего говорить, ему не хотелось выдавать Паука, но Отто не нужна была помощь. Он заметил всё сам.  
— Что мальчишка здесь забыл?  
Ещё Квентин не собирался говорить о том, что именно он дал Питеру наводку на заброшенное хранилище. 

—

Работа на Старка на удивление приносила удовлетворение, хотя идеи именно Квентина часто подвергались сомнению. Он обладал отличной фантазией и не забывал, что работа была лишь прикрытием. Возможностью наблюдать изнутри, пусть и в ограниченных масштабах.  
Квентину всегда нравилась вовлечённость в процесс. Возможность разглядеть все детали, даже если они могли и не пригодиться в будущем.  
Если бы не Старк и его жажда заполучить в штат больше «мозгов», Квентин встретил бы Питера Паркера намного позже.  
Не исключено, что встреча могла произойти уже после смерти Питера.  
Он помнил тот первый раз, не мог забыть, слишком уж сильно Питер врезался в него. Так сильно, что с носа Квентина свалились очки, но Питер (с его отличной скоростью и внимательностью — стоило только сосредоточиться!) подхватил их свободной рукой и неловко рассыпался в извинениях.   
Его взгляд тогда прочертил путь от глаз Квентина до его груди, где Питер рассчитывал найти бейдж или что-то другое, способное дать понять, кто же стоял перед ним.  
Квентин представился сам:  
— Меня зовут Квентин Бек. А тебя?  
Он, конечно, слышал о Питере, о нём было сложно не услышать. И только полнейший идиот не связал бы его и Человека-Паука в единое целое.  
— Паркер. Питер! — неловко улыбнулся, явно не собираясь извиняться за неверный порядок.  
— Внимательнее, Питер, у меня в руках мог быть очень горячий кофе.  
— О, да, вы правы, моей рубашке это явно бы не пришлось по вкусу, — он потянул лямку рюкзака и наконец-то вложил в руку Квентина (с давно открытой для подношения ладонью) очки и нервно подёргал одну из верхних пуговиц своей белой рубашки.  
Они не были застёгнуты, так что Квентин мог разглядеть шею Питера. Вместо этого он надел очки обратно и приложил руку к сканеру, возле которого они столкнулись. Дверь открылась.  
Квентин улыбнулся Питеру, но сделал это как незнакомец, которым и был. Без особой глубины, и быстро позволил улыбке исчезнуть с лица.  
Пока дверь закрывалась, Питер успел прокричать:  
— До встречи, в следующий раз буду аккуратнее.  
Квентин только усмехнулся и вернулся к работе. Для такой встречи ему пришлось две недели сравнивать график появления Питера в здании и его уход.   
Питер Паркер и аккуратность... 

—

— В следующий раз не могли бы вы нападать поочерёдно? — он кричал сквозь маску и глупым вопросом старался оттянуть время.  
Перезаряжал шутеры.  
— Брось, букашка, дай себя прихлопнуть и закончим с этим! — прорычал в ответ Носорог. Странно слышать подобного рода выражения от кого-то с такой комплекцией, Квентин закатил глаза.   
Он нарочно создал несколько иллюзий, помогая своим союзникам запутаться. Помогая их общему врагу стать менее беззащитным.   
Шутеры перезаряжены.  
— Прошлая встреча, — он не позволил никому прервать себя, даже Отто, — Закончилась на трагичной ноте...  
Он видел, как поверхностно дышал Питер. Даже с усиленной регенерацией ему было тяжело, ведь до этого его пытались убить посреди горящего здания. Никто не подумал сообщить о подобной ереси Квентину, все словно чувствовали, что он придумал бы что-то поизящнее.  
Но никому из присутствующих не хотелось убивать заклятого врага изящно.  
Им хотелось лишь убить. Любым способом. Даже ценой жизни союзника. Или _особенно_ такой ценой?  
— Мне бы хотелось принести свои извинения за нашу... — Он поднялся в воздухе, создавая над собой тёмную тучу. Раз все считали его прирождённым театралом, почему бы не сыграть именно его? — Неряшливость.  
— Чудесно, только душа мне не хватало, — простонал Питер.   
Он уцепился паутиной за ближайший фонарный столб и поднялся на него, пытаясь оказаться поближе к Мистерио. Паук знал только Мистерио, он не знал никакого Квентина Бека. Мистерио знал и о Пауке, и о Паркере. Он знал слишком много, но любил каждый чужой секрет.  
Особенно любил каждый секрет, связанный именно с Питером.  
Квентин левитировал ближе к Питеру. Он разглядывал кровь на белой глазнице костюма. Чья это была кровь? Отто или Носорога? Точно не кровь самого Питера.  
Её хотелось стереть. Просто потому что Квентин не имел к следу никакого отношения.  
Он почти протянул руку вперёд, завороженный неподвижностью Питера, странной тишиной вокруг, словно иллюзия забрала их двоих и не собиралась отпускать...  
— Помощь нужна?   
В поле зрения показались Кейдж и Сорвиголова.   
Питер встрепенулся, вынырнул из гипноза, создателем которого был никак не Квентин, и попытался выстрелить в него из шутера, чтобы притянуть к себе. Но сделал всё недостаточно быстро, так что один из его врагов — Мистерио, — оказался вне зоны досягаемости.  
— Ваша помощь нужна всегда! — радостно подал голос Питер.  
С этими двумя Квентин предпочитал не связываться. С ними было скучно, в них не находилось никакого интереса. Одновременно с этим они представляли для Питера живой щит. И делали это каждый раз на славу.  
Носорог уже нёсся на Кейджа, в то время как Паук и Сорвиголова объединились против Отто.  
— Куда же ты? — лениво поинтересовался последний.  
— Дела-дела, сам понимаешь, думаю, вы справитесь.  
Он видел по лицу Отто, что другого ответа тот не ждал. Словно всегда мог прочитать Квентина на несколько шагов вперёд. Это пугало и нервировало. Но Квентин явно не собирался ничего менять.   
По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. 

—

— Я мог бы уже отдыхать на островах.  
— На другой планете.  
— Без разницы.  
— Разница всегда есть. И от чего тебе, в самом деле, хотелось бы отдохнуть? Что, злодейство занимает так много твоих сил?  
Нет, но много сил занимало не поддаваться злодействам. Их преобладающему количеству. Да и подходящее ли это было слово для всего того, что шестёрка успела в своё время сделать?   
Убить сотни людей и принести столько разрушений — не злодейство, а настоящий хаос. Как и хаос, творящийся в голове Квентина. Ему действительно требовался отдых.  
Он не уходил всего по одной причине — из-за Питера.  
Вероятность того, что Паука бы в отсутствие Мистерио всё же прихлопнули, с каждым месяцем возрастала.   
Квентин оказался заперт в круге вечного беспокойства, где одно вытекало из другого.


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда казалось, что идеи одна за другой начинали появляться в голове от одного лишь вида Питера. От вечных непричёсанных волос, рубашек в клетку, разных носков и сползающих штанов.   
Идеи можно было бы разделить на десятки категорий. Начиная с «если бы Старк только знал» и заканчивая «за такое можно отправить самого себя в ад». Категории зеркалили Питера. Каждое его «новое» всполохами отдавалось в сознании Квентина.  
— Я уже лучше управляюсь с собой? — как-то спросил он.  
Встречи неизменно проходили в одном и том же месте. После первого раза Квентину ни разу не пришлось ждать Питера.  
Питер всегда ждал Квентина.  
Словно они зацепились с первого раза. Квентин с трудом верил, он не мог отбросить сомнения касательно Питера. Что-то подсказывало, что с ним всё должно (обещало!) стать сложнее, но происходящее доказывало обратное.  
Что лишь усиливало тревогу.  
— Спроси у остальных людей, в кого врезался, — Квентин заметил, как Питер из раза в раз всё свободнее вёл себя, не зажимался и сокращал количество нервных движений.  
Нервное прикусывание губы (в котором не было ничего эротичного) никуда не делось. Но Квентин всё же считал произошедшее прогрессом. Питер и сам выглядел довольным собой.   
— Мне придётся спросить треть города, вы понимаете, с каким процентом тех людей я знаком?  
Он продолжал обращаться к Квентину на «вы», и Квентин продолжал никак на это не реагировать. Разница в возрасте, конечно, была, но если Питер не желал сам, заставлять его не хотелось.   
Мысль о том, что именно хотелось заставить сделать Питера, Квентин предпочитал не развивать. И заслонить её туманом, но лишь внутри собственной головы.  
— Ты сам считаешь, что стал... Аккуратнее?  
Он ведь в тот раз использовал именно это слово?  
Питер сильно выдохнул через рот, смешно надув щёки и обвёл взглядом потолок в поисках ответа. Так он заигрывал? Ведь старшая школа осталась позади. Хотя Квентину приятно было наблюдать. Сортировать и запоминать. Мягкий, расслабленный Питер с трудом представлялся в обтягивающем костюме среди небоскрёбов. Питер, спасающий мирных граждан он шайки ублюдков...  
Несостыковка не отменяла факта — перед ним стоял Человек-паук и (вроде как) пытался заигрывать.   
— Ты определённо стал менее отвлечённым. Новый проект?  
Питер весь загорелся, ярко, резко, приятно для взгляда. Даже вытянулся, отлепился от стены, к которой ненавязчиво привалился в самом начале бестолкового разговора.  
— Да, появились новые мысли, на которых хочется сосредоточиться.  
Рука взметнулась вверх, пальцы впились в кожу на шее, потирая.   
— Мне пора, — Квентин привычным движением открыл дверь.  
Питер пропустил его и попрощался. Судя по шагам, дожидаться ответа не стал, уже понял, что Квентин не воспринимал эти встречи как что-то, требующее обязательных приветствий и прощаний. 

—

Он позволил спасти себя. Ничего сверхъестественного, да и Питер уже с таким сталкивался. Подобного рода приключения были его основной работой какое-то время назад, пока он не повзрослел достаточно для ответственности нового уровня.  
Обычный расчёт, несколько изменённых планов, несколько новых воспоминаний. И вот Квентин стоял посреди круглосуточного супермаркета в четыре часа утра, смотря в дуло пистолета.  
Пистолета, спустя несколько секунд отлетевшего в ближайшую стенку и прилепленного там надёжной паутиной.  
— Не хочу никого расстраивать, но у меня с собой нет налички, — пробурчал Питер из-за маски, увернулся от удара, сделал подножку, красиво проскользил по плитке ко второму вору и вырубил его всего одним ударом.  
Затем он начал смешно трясти рукой, пока не заметил Квентина. Продолжавшего всё так же стоять с поднятыми руками. Квентин выглядел растерянным, в левой руке всё ещё зажимал шоколадный батончик, а под ногами растекалась лужа из молочного пакета.   
— Всё под контролем, сэр, можете опустить руки. И заплатить за свою... Свой завтрак? — в голове слышалось намного больше вопросов, чем один заданный.  
— Не спится, — Квентин обвёз взглядом лежащих в отключке грабителей. — Лучше бы дома остался.  
Питер кивнул, при помощи шутера вытащил с полки ещё одну упаковку молока, подошёл поближе и передал её Квентину.  
— Рад бы угостить, но шутка про наличные не была шуткой.  
— Спасибо, думаю, что спасение моей жизни ценнее, чем еда.  
Пока Квентин расплачивался, Питер уложил грабителей на животы и связал им руки за спиной.  
— До приезда полиции, вы ведь вызвали полицию?  
Хозяйка магазина, всё ещё находившаяся в шоке, заторможенно кивнула, Квентин обернулся и посмотрел на паучью маску. Непривычно было видеть её так близко, зная, что Питер разглядывал его лицо.   
Он совершенно точно разглядывал его лицо.  
Специальное усталое лицо с глубокими синяками под глазами, криво лежащие волосы и помятую одежду обычного человека, решившего, что выйти ночью за молоком и сладким — отличная идея.  
Таким Питер Квентина ещё не видел.  
До этого момента.  
И мало того, что он увидел Квентина обычным, он увидел его слабым, растерянным. Он увидел его как одного из спасённых людей. Как маленький лучик надежды на светлое будущее.  
— Проводить? — брякнул Питер, дёрнувшись всем телом, стараясь не подать вида... Будто не нервничал.  
— Я близко живу, думаю, что у Человека-паука ещё полно мест, которые стоит проверить и людей, которых нужно спасти.  
— У Человека-паука тоже не круглосуточная работа.  
Квентин с интересом наклонил голову и поправил очки.  
— То есть, я с радостью спасу кого-то ещё, но, серьёзно, начало пятого утра, если я не посплю, то спасать уже придётся меня.  
— Уверен, на это согласится большая часть города. Если не страны.  
Он улыбнулся. Эта была тёплая улыбка, улыбка-обещание. Питер, будучи именно Питером, не видел от Квентина ничего подобного. Человек-паук же должен был увидеть _такой_ знак внимания.  
Эту улыбку не получилось бы списать на адреналин.  
Питер молчал, видимо, удивляясь разнице в поведении Квентина.  
— Хорошо, меня можно проводить. До здания, до квартиры не нужно.  
Идти пришлось недалеко. Питер прошёл этот путь пешком, они почти ни о чём не успели поговорить. Хотя Квентин намекнул, что с подобным распорядком дня степень эффективности любого супергероя снижалась в ускоренном режиме.   
— Больше спать?  
— Обязательно.  
— А кто будет мир спасать?  
— Кто угодно. Какая разница, кто будет спасать мир, если Человек-паук не спасёт самого себя?  
Квентину показалось, что он перегнул палку, но Питер в ответ легко рассмеялся. Всё же в репетициях была своя прелесть. Они позволяли снизить волнение и увереннее вести себя в реальности.   
— Хорошо, я буду больше спать. Спасибо тебе, случайный гражданин.  
— Спасибо тебе, неслучайный супергерой. Спи крепко.  
Дверь за ним закрылась. Зайдя в квартиру, Квентин подошёл к зеркалу и как следует потёр лицо. Кожа стала здорового цвета, синяки пропали, белки глаз перестали быть красными.  
— Что мне будет сниться сегодня?  
Он уже успел примерно представить, осталось лишь довести фантазию до ума.


	3. Chapter 3

— Когда мы достанем Эдриана?   
— Тебе так скучно в нашей компании, что предлагаешь её разбавить?  
— Стоит напомнить, что нас должно быть шестеро.  
— Никогда не любил условности.  
— Или у тебя есть другие предложения?  
Квентин вспомнил, как навещал Эдриана в тюрьме. Фактически, именно там они и познакомились. Через защитное стекло на него смотрел уставший человек, и в нём мало что говорило о жажде свободы.  
— Неужели я могу вносить предложения? — тонко намекнул на последние события, где не участвовал в планах.  
— Квентин, мне важно твоё мнение, и, кажется, я мало тебе об этом сообщаю.  
— Мало.  
— Так что?  
— Пусть пока отдохнёт. Уж я-то знаю, что тебе хочется не просто убить Паука, но сделать это в особенной обстановке. Максимально распланированной, если можно так выразиться.  
— Может... Создать зловещую дюжину?   
— Не слишком ли много человек?  
Отто при помощи щупалец приблизился к нему, отрываясь от компьютера.  
— Разве бывает много злодеев?  
— Если все они будут сражаться против одного героя, то, думаю, ты сам знаешь ответ.  
Смех Отто отразился от стен, Квентин с трудом не поморщился. Ему нравилась некоторая театральность их разговоров, но порой кто-то переигрывал. Чаще всего именно Октавиус. Про остальных членов «шестёрки» лучше было и не вспоминать.   
Заменить бы их всех, заменить на тех, кем Квентин с лёгкостью управлял, хотя он и без того это делал. Но лишь с Отто подобные трюки практически всегда заканчивались провалом.  
— У тебя слабость к Паучку? Или слабость к поломанным героям?  
Квентин заставил себя ухмыльнуться, напоминая, что он был не единственным злодеем в помещении. Он убивал людей, он из раза в раз пытался убить не одного и даже не двух суперогероев. Он планировал убить Тони Старка.   
Всё это не отменяло факт: Отто прав.  
И реальность его слов задела Квентина в очередной раз, но показывать этого не стоило. Нельзя.  
— Иногда я думаю, что мы сражаемся с ним в попытке убить время. В ожидании чего-то настолько сильного. Сильного, как...  
— Щелчок?   
Некоторые люди даже спустя несколько лет после повторного щелчка не верили в реальность происходящего. Как не верил и Квентин. Ведь именно благодаря щелчку он стал таким. Жизни всех стёртых людей (и не только людей) вернулись в обычное русло, или хотя бы просто вернулись, но Квентина словно переписали заново. Вдохнули новую жизнь, дали силы, о которых он и не думал мечтать, показали чёткую цель. Подарили слабость.   
Всего одну.  
— Щелчок.  
— Боюсь, что это не мой профиль, сам помнишь, как долго мы раньше об этом разговаривали. Танос выбрал странный путь, его даже путём наименьшего сопротивления не назовёшь.  
— Теперь Таноса нет.  
— Вот именно. Но есть я и ты. И остальные члены нашей команды. Но почему-то всегда на пути появляется проклятый Человек-паук. И когда-нибудь я убью его.  
— Ты поэтому хочешь вернуть Стервятника? Потому что он подошёл к этой точке ближе тебя?  
Подобное предположение задело Отто, и тот, словно пьяный, отшатнулся назад на своих щупальцах. Но ничего не сказал, лишь устало начал протирать и без того чистые очки. Взгляд он упорно скрывал, но Квентин прекрасно читал по сжатым губам, что задел его.   
Прекрасно.   
Значит, разговор закончился.  
И он в самом деле закончился, Отто всё так же молча вернулся к компьютеру и продолжил вычисления.  
— Сегодня всё, как договаривались?  
Квентину стало почти жаль Октавиуса, но не настолько, чтобы начать извиняться. Они оба ужалили друг друга в больное место. Однако, Квентин не показал, что хоть как-то оказался задет.   
— Мы будем ждать Мистерио и его торжественное появление.  
Двери лаборатории закрылись за Квентином, и тот смог зло выдохнуть, ощущая, как резко начало меняться настроение. Он не планировал ничего с этим сделать, ведь через несколько часов намечалось настоящее представление.  
В том числе для Питера Паркера. 

—

— Электро, ты в прошлый раз недостаточно искупался?  
— Все вопросы к тебе, Паук.  
Квартал то озарялся светом, то снова погружался с темноту. Повсюду раздавались крики и визги. К шуму примешивались звуки сигнализаций, сирен. Настоящая какофония. Квентин сделал звук для себя потише. Для себя и для Питера. Ведь ему нельзя было отвлекаться от идиотской супергеройской болтовни.  
— Мы начинаем шоу или тебе нужно ещё полюбоваться? — раздался голос Отто.  
Поскольку своей громкостью он на миг перекрыл все остальные звуки, нельзя было точно сказать, к кому именно обращался: к Электро или к Мистерио.  
Вспоминая ранний разговор, Квентин понял, что колкость относилась к нему, но решил переиграть всё по-своему.  
— Ты или продолжаешь болтать с ним, или позволь прервать ваш обмен комплиментами, Электро! — он провёл рукой по воздуху, почти отвешивая поклон темноте.  
Слова сработали на Максвелла, как разряд тока (смешно). Остальную часть работы Квентину делать и не пришлось, он предпочитал выступать кукловодом, вовремя меняя декорации.  
Но вместе со сменой окружающей реальности (в том числе и для Электро, который, чем дольше шла драка, тем больше начинал не нападать, а уклоняться от атак Питера) нужно было не забыть сделать самое главное.   
Позвать сюда Старка.  
Пора.  
Но не для его убийства.  
Делать это на глазах у Питера — последнее, на что бы решился Квентин. Ему никогда не нравится «Король Лев», и становиться очередным Шрамом для очередного супергероя совершенно не хотелось.  
Да и Питер не был очередным, каким угодно, но только не таким.  
Старк должен был спасти своего подопечного. Прилюдно обругать, помочь разобраться с Электро и Отто. Или лишь с Электро, если тот и дальше планировал отвратительно драться и не попадать в такой простой и понятный (для Квентина, так точно) ритм любой драки с Человеком-пауком.  
Все походило на танец, без музыки, но со звуком сбитого дыхания, хрипами, и глухими ударами. Можно было закрыть глаза и наслаждаться.  
И не забыть устроить Старку мягкое приземление.  
— Сейчас!  
Электро развернулся и побежал, запинаясь, но не сбавляя скорости. Со стороны казалось, что он прекратил драться, хотя в самом деле Максвелл лишь уходил из зоны поражения.  
Где должны были оказаться лишь Железный Человек и Человек-паук.  
— Знаешь, я передумал о Стервятнике, — невзначай заговорил Отто.  
У Квентина волосы на затылке встали дыбом.  
— И ты прав, нельзя постоянно драться с кем-то одним. Особенно, если ему на помощь вечно что-то приходит.  
— Отто...  
— Так что сегодня мы обеспечим себе не одного противника, а десяток. Ведь они захотят отомстить. Я люблю сражаться именно с такими героями, они самые безрассудные, и убить их проще простого. Что скажешь?  
Он слышал. Слышал приближение Старка, летящего на собственную (незапланированную) смерть.   
Глупо, ведь его не убила даже перчатка, лишь сделала инвалидом, но оставила героем. Почему-то в этот раз Квентин был уверен, что план (каким бы он ни был) Отто должен сработать.  
— Обещаю, тебе понравится.  
Квентин посмотрел на Питера, освещённого очередной вспышкой света. Разодранный костюм (почему не отдавал предпочтение настоящей броне? Она слишком напоминала облик Осьминога?) и полная растерянность. Словно опять стал неловким подростком.  
Никакого предвкушения смерти.  
— Нет.  
Время замерло.  
И всё накрыла настоящая тьма.


	4. Chapter 4

— Я почти выучил ваше расписание.  
— Оно у меня есть?  
— Есть. По крайней мере мне кажется, что есть. Случаются задержки в пару минут, но не можем же мы все быть точными, как часы.  
— Разве так должен говорить учёный?  
— Будущий учёный, — от замечания Квентина Питер чуть сморщил нос, неуверенность в себе прорывалась из него подобными мелкими движениями. Они были очаровательны и разнообразны. — И как будущий учёный я допускаю погрешности.  
— Значит, я всегда лишь задерживаюсь? Никогда не прихожу раньше?  
— Нет.  
— А если приду?  
— Кто знает, может, я уже буду тут.  
— Можно сказать, что ты меня преследуешь?  
Он не прищурился, не дернул уголком губы, даже позу не поменял. Вопрос не был сарказмом, но мог бы стать им, если бы Питер уловил хоть какой-то намёк, путь и на жёсткую, но шутку. Квентин хотел, чтобы Питер на секунду запаниковал. Чтобы распахнул глаза (что Питер и сделал), открыл рот (но ничего не сказал), нервно дёрнулся (врезавшись локтем в стенку, но даже не заметив этого).  
Квентин сделал шаг вперёд, недостаточно близко, оставляя дистанцию для манёвра. И для сохранности.   
Положил ладонь Питеру на плечо, позволил тому привыкнуть к прикосновению. Ещё он позволил взгляду Питера метаться во все стороны. Работало не паучье чутьё, а обычная человеческая нервозность, так и не успевшая выветриться из Питера с подросткового периода.   
После того, как взгляд Питера остановился на переносице Квентина (умный мальчик, не смотрел в глаза с такого расстояния), тот позволил себе сжать пальцы. Ощутить теплоту кожи сквозь хлопок растянутой (но белоснежной) майки. Хотелось дать себе волю и провести пальцами по коже, заставить дыхание Питера сбиться уже по совершенно другой причине. Спешка могла всё испортить, не только для Питера, но и для самого Квентина. Ведь он наслаждался каждой секундой: разглядывал веснушки на носу Питера, его ресницы, едва заметный румянец на щеках. Его зрачки...  
— Я перестану, это так глупо с моей стороны, извините, мистер Бек, я больше...  
Питер запнулся, почувствовал, как прикосновение стало сильнее, Квентин оттеснил его к стене, заставляя прижаться к ней спиной.  
Старк, камеры на записи? Квентин не отказался бы от копии.  
— Питер.  
В другой ситуации (с другим человеком) он бы уже поддел чужой подбородок, заставляя нормально посмотреть себе в глаза, возможно, продолжение фразы Квентин бы выдохнул в раскрытые в ожидании губы. С Питером запрещено было проворачивать подобное.   
Рано, слишком рано.  
— Питер, — он попробовал ещё раз. Почувствовал прикосновение к своему локтю. Это было хорошо. — Я пошутил.   
— Что?  
— Я пошутил про преследование.  
На его губах начала проглядываться неуверенная улыбка. Что-то не менялось годами. Чистая наивность, детская открытость, которую не смогли убить события последних лет. Не смогли убить чужие смерти.   
Разве этот герой действительно был поломанным?   
В сравнении с ним поломанным был лишь Квентин. Мысль вернула его в реальность, заставила разжать пальцы, сделать шаг назад. Питер даже не пытался сопротивляться своему желанию — потянулся пальцами к плечу, словно рассчитывал ладонью удержать ощущение чужого прикосновения. Просто положил ладонь и оставил её там, ни единого признака дискомфорта.  
— И мне пора, — дверь перед ним открылась. Квентин успел сказать: — До завтра.  
Это не было прощанием, лишь намёком — всё хорошо. Квентин закрыл лицо руками и подумал о том, что работа должна отвлечь его от мыслей-мыслей-мыслей о Питере.  
Не стоило увлекаться, трогать его, подходить так близко.   
Ему необходим был отдых, или хотя бы нормальный сон, не урывками, как это происходило в последние полгода, если не больше.  
Кроме сна ему нужны записи с камер наблюдений. Это было проще, чем выспаться, и намного быстрее. Как будто мало ему того, что каждую прошедшую наедине с Питером секунду Квентин мог прокрутить в голове, рассмотреть детали ещё раз.  
В очередной раз убедиться, что Питер жив.

— 

— Если честно, то я начинаю понимать твою усталость.  
— Только сейчас?  
— Ты просто обратил моё внимание на эту проблему. Одну из десятка таких же.  
— Знаешь, отсутствие нормального отдыха может влиять и на наши планы.  
— На их эффективность?  
— На что угодно.  
— И как теперь отдыхают злодеи?  
— Думаю, точно так же, как и герои, только без ожидания надвигающегося конца света.  
— Мне нужно подумать.  
Отто улыбнулся, но было в его улыбке что-то нетипичное, фальшивое. То, чего Квентин раньше не замечал.  
— Почему же в прошлый раз всё пошло не так?  
— Мы все были без сознания, когда всё закончилось, помнишь?  
— И нас чудесным образом не заковали в наручники от Старка и не отконвоировали в Альпы?   
— Возможно, у них появились проблемы посерьёзнее.  
По крайней мере, он пытался создать видимость тем самых проблем, и делал это скорее для Отто, чем для Старка с Паркером и журналистов.  
— Или Мистерио стал нашим талисманом. Нам не хватало именно тебя и твоей везучести.  
Квентин покачал головой, делая вид, что подобный комплимент его устроил. В последнее время он слишком часто именно делал вид, а не испытывал настоящие эмоции.  
Хотя было и что-то не фальшивое: усталость, трепет, ненависть.  
Усталость от такой жизни, трепет в отношении Питера и ненависть... Ненависть словно работала вместо его сердца, заставляя действовать импульсивно, заставляя переставать мыслить логически и лишь портить собственную жизнь дальше.  
Но ему не было покоя, так что какая в самом деле разница?  
— Не могу представить, что тут будет происходить без нас, понимаешь, Квентин? Всё выйдет из-под контроля, и ладно бы они убили Паука, но ведь на нём ничего не закончится. Боюсь, что мы вернемся, и застанем одни руины.  
Квентин кивнул.   
Проблема заключалась в том, что лично он боялся другого — руин, устроенных самолично Отто. Руин, способных погрести под собой не только Питера, но и самого Квентина.  
— Так что нам не время отдыхать. Сейчас об отдыхе остаётся лишь мечтать. Знаю, тебе не легче, что и я страдаю, но... Но мне легче, — он отрывисто рассмеялся. — Мне пора, думаю, тебе тоже.

— 

Вечером того дня злость Квентина решила всё за него. Требовалось что-то масштабнее, чем ночное ограбление под дулом пистолета.  
Он устроил массовую аварию на оживлённом перекрёстке.  
— Вы! — прокричал Паук, когда оттаскивал в сторону машину.  
— Я? — уточнил Квентин. Куртка и рубашка на нём порвались и в левый бок определённо что-то врезалось. Врезалось и осталось там.  
— О нет, — Питер заметил его рану. — Никаких резких движений.  
— Думаю, у меня не хватит сил, — Квентин проговорил фразу заплетающимся языком. Он терял сознание, как и полагалось любому серьёзно раненому человеку.  
Питер оказался рядом и заботливо подхватил, помогая лечь на холодный и мокрый асфальт.  
— Легче, легче.  
Квентину хотелось прижаться к ладони (пусть и затянутой в перчатки) лицом, спрятаться от всего. Позволить Питеру укрыть его от мира хотя бы ненадолго.  
— Искать вас потом по больницам, — устало заметил тот.  
Его прикосновения исчезли, подоспела скорая.  
По пути в больницу он позволил себе улыбку. Злость утихла, но надолго ли?


	5. Chapter 5

Человек-паук появился в его палате поздно ночью. В районе двух, Квентин помнил потому что успел пообщаться с медсестрой незадолго до этого. Питер старался вести себя тихо и у него получилось. Хотя, если бы кто-то спросил Мистерио о том, насколько ловок Паук, он бы ответил, что ловкости в нём ровно столько же, сколько неуклюжести. Впрочем, стоило поблагодарить регенерацию, ведь иначе, количество шрамов стало бы зашкаливающим. Но такой супергерой (герой ли?) уже существовал.  
— Вы не спите?  
— Нет, — он лениво открыл глаза, поспать удалось чуть раньше. Во время якобы проведённой операции. Конечно, её не было.   
Ему требовалось прикрытие и всё так удачно сложилось. Не пришлось даже ничего придумывать сверх меры.  
— Болит? — спросил неуверенно. Глаза на маске выглядели чуть удивлённо. Питер стоял в ногах койки и держался за поручень обеими руками.   
— Не так сильно, как раньше.  
— Там же всё на месте?   
— Кишки? Вроде да, — он улыбнулся, едва заметно.   
— Я рад, я рад, — Питер раскачивался с мысков на пятки и обратно, явно неуверенный в том, что ещё сказать.   
— Меня зовут Квентин.  
— Да, в третий раз можно и познакомиться.  
— Но сейчас моей жизни ничего не угрожает.  
— Я надеюсь! — с лёгким оттенком истерики ответил Питер.   
Он тоже устал и ему следовало поспать. Предлагать сделать это в больничной палате, где кроме койки было лишь жутко неудобное на вид кресло, Квентин не стал. Даже у супергероя (супергероя с ускоренной регенерацией) после пары часов сна в таком пыточном месте начало бы отваливаться всё. Невыспавшийся Паук равнялся заторможенному Пауку, что могло привести к любым последствиям.  
Нет, Квентин не собирался лежать в больнице без дела. Он определённо намеревался навестить Отто и ещё нескольких человек. Ведь Квентин Бек попал в аварию, оказался ранен, перенёс операцию и нуждался в покое. Мистерио всего этого не касался, он был здоров. И он готов был ударить по Пауку (или любому другому супергерою) в любой момент.   
Только вот почему-то не делал этого, да, Квентин?  
— То есть, — продолжил Питер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он явно не верил в идею того, что люди могли спокойно стоять на месте. — Я рад познакомиться. Я Человек-паук.  
— Да, это мне известно. Спасибо за два спасения, Человек-паук. Или можно просто Паук?  
— Можно просто Паук, — он кивнул, но с задержкой. Словно хотел сказать что-то другое.  
Квентин разглядывал его плечи и старался не спускаться взглядом ниже.  
— И часто ты навещаешь тех, кого уберёг от смерти?  
— Н-нет, не особо.  
— Времени нет?  
— Если навещать каждого, то его не будет даже на то, чтобы моргать. Нет, дело не в этом... Я могу уйти.  
— Ты можешь ответить на мой вопрос, — Квентин чуть поднял брови, показывая, что ответ его не устроил, но сделал всё максимально дружелюбным. У него не было нужды как-то наезжать на Питера, скорее, немного его разболтать.  
Ведь через разговор легче стать друзьями.  
Или чем-то больше.  
— Время есть, нет желания их навещать. И, поверь, далеко не все, кого я спасаю, могут похвастаться такой же везучестью, как ты.  
«Вы» пропало, отлично. И да, Питер, но это совсем не твоя вина. Ведь всех спасти нельзя, невозможно.   
— Я твоя отрада для глаз?  
И снова он замешкался прежде чем ответить, но Квентина подобное поведение забавило. Даже маска не помогала Питеру в борьбе со стеснительностью, мнительностью и прочими вещами, которые были не свойственны его наставнику.   
Квентин в очередной раз подумал, что Старк явно не уделял Питеру достаточно внимания, раз так и не смог хоть немного его перекроить.   
— Конечно! Дважды спасти одного и того же человека в огромном городе. Мне кажется, что такое не могло произойти случайно.  
— Судьба? — подсказал Квентин. Подсказал быстрее, чем Питер смог бы даже в шутку придумать хоть немного похожий на правду вариант развития событий.  
— Понимаю, что в маске не видно, но я сейчас улыбаюсь.  
— Спасибо, Паук, думаю, что ты уже совсем устал и тебе нужно отправляться спать.  
— Как в первый раз?  
— Никогда не откажусь от убеждения, что спать нужно как следует. Сначала сон, а потом всё остальное.  
— Спокойной ночи? — наклонился чуть вперёд, хотя уже мог бы подойти к Квентину поближе. Боялся? Не мог решиться? Кто из них двоих был раненым, а кто нет?  
— Спокойной ночи, надеюсь, что ты дашь себе выспаться.  
— Я бы с радостью, но, скорее всего, завтра с утра снова что-то произойдёт... — он тяжело вздохнул и отлип от койки. — Поправляйся скорее.  
— Навестишь ещё?  
— Возможно.  
— А если меня тут не будет?  
— Смутно помню твой дом, значит, придётся искать тебя другими способами.  
— Этим занимаются супергерои в свободное время? — Квентин подарил Питеру последнюю улыбку.  
— Ты не знаешь наш секрет? — Питер увидел, как Квентин покрутил головой, давая понять, что не знает: — У нас нет свободного времени.  
После этого Питер оставил его одного. Если Квентин всё верно посчитал — а другого варианта он не допускал, — свободного времени осталось пять часов. Так что Питер оказался совершенно прав, сказав про завтра.   
Но пока можно было отдохнуть. Квентин навесил на дверь иллюзию, позволяя ей слиться со стеной, он сделал ещё кое-что, обеспечив себе пять часов тишины и покоя.   
Повернувшись на левый бок и коснувшись абсолютно целой кожи на боку, он оставил ладонь там, вспоминая, что это сделал и Питер, помогая ему лечь на асфальт.   
Иллюзия перед ним вышла из тёмного угла: всё тот же Человек-паук, костюм в крови (в том числе в крови Квентина), и лишь одно отличие — никакой маски. Лохматый и чуть вспотевший Питер, без улыбки на губах. Очень сосредоточенный Питер.   
Он протянул руку к Квентину, и сделал оставшиеся несколько шагов до койки. Загородил собой окно, так что теперь совсем слабое свечение уличных фонарей обрисовывало его фигуру и не позволяло нормально видеть лицо. Квентину и не было это нужно, так что он закрыл глаза.  
— Квентин, — позвал Питер, тихо и словно издалека.  
— Да, да...  
Прохладная ладонь коснулась его лица, и Квентин перехватил Питера за запястье, впечатываясь лицом в ткань костюма. В освобождающий холод нереальности.   
Ему ведь так хотелось сделать это.  
Ему хотелось увидеть настоящего Питера, посмотреть на него спящего. Просто посмотреть и больше ничего.  
Квентин открыл глаза. Иллюзия рассеялась, не оставив после себя ни следа.  
Минуту назад сон готов был накрыть его, но остались лишь навязчивые мысли.  
В голове билось: Питер-Питер-Питер.  
Снова и снова. Был ли у него, в самом деле, шанс не поддаться самому же себе? Так или иначе... У него не получилось проверить. Но отлично получилось выиграть и проиграть в очередной раз. Всё вместе.   
И совсем скоро Квентин смотрел на настоящего Питера, на то, как медленно тот дышал во сне, не подозревая, что находился в комнате не один.  
Срабатывало каждый раз.  
Ведь Квентин не хотел Питеру зла, но хотел ли добра?


	6. Chapter 6

— Проходите, но, боюсь, что мы можем позволить посещение не дольше часа.  
— Этого будет достаточно, спасибо.  
Квентин открыл глаза, нахмурился и чуть приподнялся на кровати. Он ведь только проснулся, ещё и в больнице. Всё это было крайне неприятным опытом.  
Повернув голову, увидел встрёпанного Питера. За плечом рюкзак (можно было бы спросить, что он постоянно там носил, но понятное дело, что костюм занимал место и иногда его волей-неволей приходилось брать с собой), футболка задралась, открывая вид на бледную кожу живота. Квентин перевёл взгляд на обеспокоенное лицо.  
— Паркер.  
Никогда ещё не называл его по фамилии. Питер кривовато улыбнулся, словно считая это за ответ на вечные «вы».  
— Я пришёл сюда, как только узнал. Буквально сорвался от мистера Старка.  
Сорвался? От него ли? Или прекратил свой патруль чуть раньше, чем планировал и примчался? Где переодевался, Питер, на крыше больницы? Квентин заставил себя не спрашивать о том, как же в палату пустили кого-то кроме родственников.  
На подоконнике уже заботливо и гнетуще стояла ваза вместе открыткой с работы. Знал ли сам Старк, что его сотрудник едва не погиб и его спас тот самый Человек-паук? Вряд ли. Куда ему до таких мирских дел. Боги не спускались с небес просто так.  
— Зачем?  
Питер дёрнул лямку, но спохватился, глубоко вдохнул, казалось, ещё немного и надулись бы даже щёки, бросил рюкзак на пол. Тот упал тихо-глухо, потому что был почти пустой, а значит, костюм действительно лежал внутри.   
Квентину с его патологическим желанием контролировать всё, а если не контролировать, то хотя бы знать мельчайшие детали, стало нервно. Вместо того, чтобы следить за Питером, он предпочёл поспать. Раз пришёл нормальный сон, стоило только посмотреть за тем, как спал другой человек.   
Питер тем временем подошёл ближе к койке, подтащил стул ногой и не глядя плюхнулся в него. По беспокойным пальцам казалось, что он удерживал себя от касания.  
Зря.  
Квентин бы позволил коснуться собственной ладони, даже сжал бы пальцы в ответ.  
Квентин ведь едва не отправился на тот свет. Он должен был стать мягче если не за счёт пережитого шока, то хотя бы от усталости, боли и одиночества. Чёрта с два Питер не знал, что был единственным посетителем.   
Первым и последним. Остальные не были нужны. Мишура.   
Ответа так и не последовало. Квентин облизал сухие губы и повторил:  
— Зачем ты тут?  
Питер смотрел ему в глаза, но разобрать эмоции было невозможно. Его как воду в бассейне било от одной стенки к другой и прекращаться это движение не собиралось.   
— Мне действительно нужно что-то на это отвечать? Я не буду, — даже подбородок задрал, вопрос Квентина задел Питера. — Что сказали врачи?  
— Ещё ничего не говорили, возможно, когда ты уйдёшь, я что-нибудь узнаю.  
— Я могу пойти и...  
Моментально начал вставать со стула, готовый на всё, или неготовый сидеть, сложа руки и позволять волнению топить себя. Квентин его понимал, поэтому быстро проговорил:  
— Сиди, Питер, не нужно никуда ходить. Я не в отделении реанимации и не подключён к аппарату искусственного дыхания. Говорю с тобой. Думаю, жить буду, правда, не с таким удовольствием первое время.  
Слушал внимательно, чуть наклонив голову вбок. Невольно пришло в голову сравнение со щенком.   
Сел только после того, как Квентин замолк.  
— Больно?  
— Пока нет.  
О чём они могли поговорить? Питер понимал, что Квентин не был в состоянии обсуждать работу. Или вообще нормально поддерживать беседу.   
Так что Питер начал сбивчиво рассказывать какие-то истории из детства, даже зацепил несколько воспоминаний, где был жив дядя Бен. Его лицо при этом не менялось, губы продолжали тянуть едва заметную улыбку. Улыбку «всё-в-самом-деле-нормально-хотя-мы-знаем-что-это-ложь».  
Питер неловко перескакивал с одного рассказа на другой, словно пытался удержаться за все сразу. Прямо как за паутину.  
Квентин позволил себе посмеяться над парочкой случаев. Как минимум над тем, где Питер свалился посреди ночи со второго яруса кровати (зачем же два яруса в семье, где всего один ребёнок?) и даже не проснулся.  
— Видимо, череп у меня очень крепкий, есть повод для гордости.  
Он запоздало понял, как могли прозвучать эти слова. Квентину было приятно, когда Питер говорил нечто двусмысленное (и совсем не обязательно пошлое), но тот часто не понимал этого.   
— Я не... Не хотел.  
Не хотел хвастаться, когда рядом кто-то в подобном состоянии. Квентину искренне захотелось рассмеяться, но он лишь прикрыл глаза и чуть качнул головой, давая позволение продолжить рассказ.  
Он бы и рад попросить Питера расслабиться, но с тем подобные вещи попросту не работали. После такого Питер против воли стал бы в несколько раз напряжённее.  
Желание не закрывать глаза появилось с первой секунды, стоило только услышать его голос у двери.  
Однако, не стоило забывать, что спешить было некуда. И глупое «хочу» осталось в подростковом возрасте, или даже ещё раньше, когда «хочу» становилось единственной целью. Неважно, к чему приводило её достижение. К испорченным вещам, травмам, истерикам.   
Теперь Квентин мог позволить себе время. Хотя каждую минуту хотелось держать между пальцами, разглядывать уже случившиеся моменты и позволить себе повторять их хотя бы в память.  
Глаза закрылись, дыхание стало ровнее. Где-то посреди фразы Питер перестал говорить. Позвал пару раз по _имени_. Когда Квентин не ответил, раздался звук придвигаемого стула.  
Сколько минут им ещё осталось? В районе двадцати. Этого было достаточно. Находиться рядом с Питером и одновременно очень далеко от него.  
Незаконченное прикосновение прошлось от локтя, чистого, того, куда не втыкали ни одну игру. Синяк на нём не позволил Питеру притронуться. Боялся сделать больно. Проследил пальцами вену до самого запястья, провёл пальцами нерешительно там, где медленно бился пульс.  
Вложил пальцы в ладонь Квентина, подержал. Ожидал ответного прикосновения? Хотел бы, чтобы Квентин вырвался в тот момент из сна?  
Скользнул своими пальцами между пальцев Квентина, но не сжал, оставил так. Некрепкий «замочек».  
Судя по движению, Питер улёгся лбом на край матраса, начав беспокойно дышать.  
На ум пришло столько мыслей, но Квентин не сразу понял, что так Питер пытался сдержать слёзы.  
Подходящий момент для того, чтобы проснуться?  
Нет.   
Разбитый, прооперированный, неспособный долго разговаривать Квентин. И рядом с ним встревоженный, заплаканный и несобранный Питер. Отличная компания.   
Постепенно звуки утихли.  
Питер не отпускал его руку, сидел в тишине и ничего не делал, не двигался, стараясь не потревожить чуткий сон больного.  
Когда дверь в палату открылась, Квентин скорее почувствовал, что Питера просили уйти, чем услышал это.  
Весь его слух был сосредоточен лишь на Питере.  
Так что хотелось сцепить пальцы и не дать ему никуда сдвинуться. Чего Квентин, конечно же, не сделал.   
Напоследок Питер погладил его по заросшей щетиной щеке, всё так же невесомо.   
Оставшись в палате в одиночестве, Квентин позволил себе вновь по-настоящему заснуть. Хотелось дать эмоциям немного улечься и не подтолкнуть его на очередную глупость.


	7. Chapter 7

Удивительно, с какой лёгкостью люди отрицали факты. Понятно, что многие ленились соединять две (или больше) точки, разбираться, что и как работало. Но если человек уже занял одну позицию, утвердился в её верности, то сдвинуть его с места в большинстве случаев нереально.  
К таким упрямцам относился и Джеймсон. Столько лет подряд он продолжал занимать позицию, суть которой заключалась в простом: Человек-паук — злодей.  
Подлец, обманщик, язва на теле общества, _супергеройский позор_.  
Как только не называли скрывавшегося за маской Питера. Эти откровенные и лживые пошлости писал не сам Джеймсон, но он радовался каждому дрянному словцу, сказанному в адрес Паука. Наслаждался желчью, готовой начать стекать со страниц откровенно паршивой газеты.   
Квентин пил кофе, сидел в сквере и читал эту самую газету. На первой полосе фотография какого-то зазывалы в костюме Паука. Заголовок гласил: «Человек-паук катится по наклонной!».  
Дальше шёл типичный разбор всего, что Питер успел сделать за неделю. Точнее того, что сделать не успел: люди отделывались переломами, оттягивали встречу со смертью при помощи чужой ловкости и сверхпрочной паутины, но репортёры (если их можно было так назвать) продолжали показывать пальцем на главного виновного, никак не относившегося к тем или иным событиям.  
Питер оказывался в нужном месте в нужное время (или почти нужное), а в результате из него делали главного подозреваемого. Джеймсон, раз схватившись за мысль, что Человек-паук сам организовывал взрывы, аварии, ограбления и многие другие опасные для человеческих жизней ситуации, не отпускал её. Наверняка спал и видел, как срывал с Паука маску и показывал, наконец, всему земному шару того, над кем уже давно следовало устроить расправу.  
Квентин допил кофе и сжал бумажный стаканчик в руке так, как хотел бы сжать шею Джеймсона. Хруста не раздалось, лишь тихий звук скомканного картона, крышка слетела и покатилась по тротуару кому-то под ноги. Проходивший мимо подросток привычным движением пнул её, как футбольный мяч, и пошёл дальше.   
Отто как-то спросил, почему Квентин не убивал всех, кто ему не нравился, раздражал, мешал и так далее по списку.  
Квентин хотел разразиться длинным объяснением о том, что жизнь стала бы намного скучнее и бестолковее. Но быстро одёрнул себя. У него не было никакого плана, включавшего в себя чрезмерную открытость перед временным союзником. Именно временным. Квентин прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно ему пришлось бы попрощаться с Осьминогом. Вопрос заключался лишь в том, что могло послужить причиной для вечного расставания, при котором Квентин продолжил бы жить, а его якобы друг навсегда забыл, что такое кислород.  
И причина нашлась. Причина и проблема.   
Но тогда Квентин ответил, почему не убивал всех тех людей (и существ):  
— У меня, знаешь ли, ещё осталось немного милосердия.  
Подобный ответ не только оставил Отто довольным, но и рассмешил. Да, театральность в их общении действительно преобладала.   
— Зачем думать о такой глупости, как милосердие? Разве милосердие помогает тебе лучше спать ночью?  
Уже тогда Квентин не был уверен, что хоть что-то помогло бы в этой задаче. Хотя последние дни показали — регулярные визиты Питера способствовали не просто крепкому сну, но даже сну без сновидений. Квентина перестали преследовать расплывчатые облики из прошлого, чужие, почти позабывшиеся голоса, и чувство ужаса, сдавливавшее грудь после каждого резкого пробуждения посреди ночи.  
Питер проявил к нему милосердие, и, сам того не понимая, подарил силы, так необходимые Квентину. До того он жил на последнем заряде, практически сдался.  
И даже понимая, как прекрасно работал его собственный мозг, Квентин не переставал удивляться успешности плана.   
Его пугала лёгкость, с которой Питер отдавал себя и не требовал ничего взамен. То, как он пытался получить ответную реакцию, с трудом можно было назвать требованием. Скорее лёгким намёком, игнорировать который получалось долгое время. Квентину хотелось изменить это, показать, что Питер мог...  
Мог стать другим. Сильнее, мощнее. Квентин показал бы ему весь потенциал, а не старался бы скрыть таланты Питера, как это успешно долгое время делал Старк. Его вечная попытка уберечь подопечного от лишних проблем начинала наводить на мысли о нездоровых фиксациях.   
Делать из Питера антигероя не хотелось. Хотя подобное представлялось с лёгкостью: сильное эмоциональное потрясение, отсутствие стабильности, ещё одно потрясение, после чего следовало отсутствие поддержки уже от близких, немного паранойи, немного фальшивой реальности. Питер, при помощи Квентина, вполне мог стать тем, кто нёс бы в себе и с собой настоящий ужас.  
Но Квентину было нужно не это. Он мог, но с трудом, вообразить ярость и желание убивать в глазах Питера. Мысль заставила поморщиться, ведь ощущалась намного горче выпитого кофе.   
— Будете дочитывать? — раздалось рядом.  
Седой сморщенный старичок показывал скрюченным пальцем на газету.  
Квентин передал ему её.  
— Ненавижу жёлтую прессу, но они с таким пылом пишут про этого Паука, что я жду каждый выпуск.  
— Пишут, что он мерзавец.  
— Да, — старик согласно кивнул, поправил свою кепку: — но мы-то с вами знаем, что он совсем не такой? Он герой. Помните, как остановил тот поезд?  
Квентин помнил, долгое время он вспоминал о том случае лишь с содроганием ужаса, но постепенно приучил себя, что всё осталось в прошлом. Питер был жив. Люди в том поезде были живы, хотя плевать на них.   
Два заветных слова: _Питер жив_.  
Так должно продолжаться ещё очень и очень долго.   
— Приятного чтения.  
Стаканчик он выкинул в ближайшую урну и пошёл прочь из сквера. Только-только отпустившие мысли вернулись и начали атаковать со всех сторон.   
В голове не осталось свободного места, всё занял Питер. Самый разный Питер. Только не его. Пока не его.   
Или Отто был прав и милосердие — очередная бесполезная безделушка в этой жизни? Лишний груз, сбросить который стоило как можно скорее?  
Похоже, настала пора закончить «отпуск» и вернуться к работе. Наверняка по нему скучали, тем более, что в новостях в последние две недели всё казалось удивительно тихим. Нет, не удивительно. Подозрительно тихим.  
Пока Квентин пропал, Отто и его дружки что-то приготовили. Ему требовалось выяснить как можно быстрее, на какую дату всё запланировано.  
Квентин устало посмотрел на толпу, заполнившую улицу, и увидел знакомый силуэт. Капюшон толстовки на голове, лямка рюкзака лишь на одном плече.   
Иллюзию на себя он навёл сразу, не замешкался и на секунду. Питер выглядел слегка отдохнувшим.  
В прошлый вечер в палату Квентина он (он, не Человек-паук) зашёл сам не свой от усталости, сползал со стула, но упорно отказывался уходить. Почти наверняка винил себя же в ранении Квентина. И никто не пытался его переубедить.   
Питер больше не спрашивал про аварию ни в маске, ни без неё. Пожелал оставить всё в прошлом. Сделал вид, что его не мучили кошмары.   
Квентин решил вернуться в больницу на пару последних дней, чувствовал, что у него оставалось время в запасе. Да и принимать Питера у себя дома он пока не планировал. Не по такому поводу точно.   
Ещё немного отдыха перед полным его отсутствием.


	8. Chapter 8

— Квентин, ты мог бы хоть предупредить меня заранее о своём отсутствии, — Отто выглядел слишком уж бодро для человека занятого работой в три часа ночи.   
Не стоило забывать, что работа это никак не относилась к обычной жизни. Только к супергеройской, ко всем возможным вариантам её испортить и прекратить.   
— Ты прекрасно справился без меня, как я вижу.  
— Ты ведь не всегда был в моей жизни, — не упрёк, но что-то смутно на него похожее. — Итак, отдохнул?   
— Не назвал бы это отдыхом.  
— Я был уверен, что ты не выдержал и начал осуществлять свой план.  
— Отто, — пауза: — я уже здесь, тебе нужна помощь?  
Подобные фразы от Квентина почти никто не слышал. Он мог спросить в чём проблема или причина промедления. Предлагать помощь... не в его характере. Точнее, ему не нравилось предлагать её. С самого детства подобные фразы заставляли задуматься о том, как скоро человек готов был усесться на шею.  
Спасибо, отец, лучшего урока нельзя было бы придумать.  
— Нет. Всё под _моим_ контролем.  
— Расскажешь мне что-нибудь?  
В самом деле он не поддавался, не чувствовал себя слабым или беспомощным. Происходящее напоминало затяжной поклон перед броском, способным забрать жизнь. Не одну, если бы это потребовалось.  
Квентин уныло осмотрел помещение ещё раз, Отто наконец-то оторвался от очередного передатчика готовый поговорить. Но момент ушёл, Квентин потерял терпение, хотя не собирался этого показывать. Требовалось доиграть до конца. Он провёл здесь достаточно времени, чтобы успеть выяснить всё необходимое.   
— Рад твоему возращению, — начал Отто, стягивая с себя очки.  
— Ты знаешь, как меня найти.  
Не сказав больше ни слова, Квентин пошёл прочь, внутри всё дрожало от желания разрушить то, над чем так усердно трудился Отто. И оставить его самого под обломками, задыхавшегося, обездвиженного и смертельно раненого.   
Ему нужен был Человек-паук.   
Нет.   
Хотелось взглянуть Питеру в глаза, посмотреть на его улыбку (которую в последнее время всё сложнее удавалось поймать). Для этого можно было воспользоваться обычной схемой, но чем чаще Квентин подглядывал за спящим Питером, тем сильнее ощущал, что крал чужое.   
Разве могло нечто подобное принадлежать хоть кому-то?  
Тем не менее ощущение лишь усиливалось. Особенно после времени в больнице. Тогда смотреть на Питера ближе к рассвету казалось почти бесстыдством.   
С большим трудом, но Квентин дождался утра. В выходной день Питер начинал патруль едва ли не вместо завтрака. У него сложился определённый маршрут, слишком хорошо завязанный на районе. Не нужно было обладать особенным умом, чтобы произвести обыкновенный расчёт.  
То, что Паук всё ещё оставался живым, можно было назвать настоящим чудом.   
Квентин лишний раз задумался, чего именно Отто хотел от Питера. Отомстить, поиздеваться, убить? В самом ли деле в списке стояло «убить», или Октавиус и сам действовал, как паук, предпочитая, чтобы жертва попала в паутину?  
Благодаря Квентину Питер в неё не попадал. И в последнее время его жизнь стала зависеть совсем не от паучьего чутья, что лишь усугубляло ситуацию. Квентину нельзя было отвлекаться, но он сам никак не успевал додумать хоть один из вариантов развития событий до конца.  
Ему то не хотелось убивать никого, то желание распылить всех в ближайшем окружении зашкаливало до максимума и мешало не то, что внятно соображать, но даже дышать.  
Требовался не отдых, а чёрт знает что.   
Требовался Питер, как минимум.  
Если не Питер, то хотя бы Человек-паук.  
Именно он и приземлился на крышу, с которой Квентин в ожидании уже успел сосчитать ближайшие высотки.   
И вновь чутьё ни о чём не предупредило, да, хорошо, так и должно было происходить в присутствии Квентина. Именно этого он и добивался столь долго.   
Всё же Питер повернулся, не из чувства страха, а чтобы посмотреть на город (он любил смотреть, и в лаборатории Старка лишь тратил время, ведь мог проявить себя в стольких других сферах, не обязательно научных).   
— Вот же...  
Не успел ничего сделать, как Квентин его обездвижил. И не стал пытаться договорить, ошарашенный. Вот так просто, не требовалось устраивать настоящие шоу. Две секунды и Паук попался.  
— Я пришёл... — начал Квентин.  
— Умоляю, не говори, что пришёл с миром.  
Он усмехнулся, даже так, без возможности дать отпор, Питер продолжал острить.   
— Ладно. Что ты хочешь услышать?  
— Что ты сдаёшься? И готов отправиться в тюрьму?  
— Разве ты ещё не понял, что тюрьмы не в состоянии удержать даже обычных людей, не говоря уже о тех, кто обладает способностями?  
— Спроси Дэдпула, думаю, он в состоянии рассказать тебе и о других местах заключения.  
Квентину хотелось подойти поближе, коснуться Питера, задрать на нём маску. Хотелось сделать всё самое глупое, что можно было придумать.  
Поэтому он продолжал держаться на расстоянии.  
— Тебе нужно связаться со Старком. Как можно скорее. В его здании скоро распылят газ.  
— Зачем тебе говорить мне об этом? Очередная ловушка.  
Хотелось рассказать о том, что в последний раз Питера и Старка спас именно Квентин и никто другой. Но зачем? Тем более сейчас — это лишний раз могло заставить Питера сомневаться.   
Он и так состоял в тот момент из одних сомнений: на крыше, обездвиженный врагом, слушавший его инструкции, способные привести к неизвестным последствиям.   
— Все хотят убить меня, — подтвердил мысли Квентина.  
— Если бы я хотел убить, то мог бы сделать так.  
Он двинулся вперёд и Питера отнесло ровно на шаг назад. Глаза на маске расширились.   
— Ты словно никогда не слышал этой фразы, Паук.  
Ещё шаг и Питер снова оказался чуть дальше от центра крыши. В нескольких сантиметрах от её края.  
— Нет?  
— Нет, — прохрипел Питер. Теперь-то его чутье наверняка сработало, но зря. Ему не грозила смерть. Точно не от рук Квентина.   
— Теперь будешь слушать?  
— Да.  
Квентин подтащил его тело обратно на крышу, позволяя сделать несколько судорожных и облегченных вдохов.  
— Газ паралитический. Думаю, у тебя в костюме должно быть что-то для связи. И, напомни-ка мне, что сегодня намечается у Старка?   
Несколько секунд задержки.   
— Съезд инвесторов.  
Он отпустил Питера, аккуратно позволил его ступням коснуться крыши.  
— Я не могу спросить, почему ты это сделал, да?  
Квентин следил за пятящимся Питером, старавшимся добраться до края крыши, откуда минуту назад боялся упасть.  
— Можешь.  
— И зачем?  
— Я не обещал, что отвечу.  
Так они попрощались.   
Он не сказал где именно заложены устройства и как их обезвредить. Если первое могло вызвать какие-то проблемы, то со вторым разобрался бы сам Старк, его Дубины и прочие радости жизни. Хотя он наверняка предпочел бы не пользоваться подобной грубой силой.   
Так или иначе, но у Квентина ещё оставалось время сменить облик, придумать костюм поприличнее и трость к нему.  
Нельзя же оставлять такое зрелище без внимания. Ему хотелось сделать вид, что всё осталось под контролем. Даже если контроль был временно потерян.  
Питеру предстояло спасти его ещё раз.


	9. Chapter 9

После того раза Питер признался ему.   
Для Квентина это решение стало неожиданностью. И он отказывался понимать, приятной или нет. Всё происходило как в ускоренной перемотке. Вот он зашёл в здание, поднялся на нужный этаж, начинал общаться с людьми.  
А вот появился Старк в броне, требующий покинуть не просто этаж, но и всё здание. Его неудачные шутки про то, что пришлось обойтись без коктейлей и закусок, заставили кого-то рассмеяться. Всё было под контролем — именно этот сигнал поймали все эти люди в костюмах и строгих платьях.  
Вместо того чтобы зайти в лифт, Квентин воспользовался лестницей и добрался до своего кабинета. Нет, ему ничего там не было нужно, но стоило попытаться привлечь к себе внимание.  
Так что когда он вышел обратно в коридор, его встретил Питер. Человек-паук, если точнее.  
— Меня ещё не нужно спасать.  
Питер только покачал головой, костюм на нём был одной из последней моделей Старка. Видимо, для перестраховки.   
— А меня, похоже, спасать уже поздно, пауза. — Нужно быстрее убираться отсюда.  
Не справились с простой задачей? Или Отто постарался так, что смог перехитрить и Старка, и Питера? И ещё, возможно, Беннера.   
Где же остальные мстители? Пора было поспешить, если дела оказались плохи.  
Затолкав его в лифт (уже пустой, ведь все остальные люди успешно добрались до улицы и теперь достали телефоны, готовые в прямом эфире показать очередной ужас), Питер задержал дверь на мгновение:  
— Нам нужно поговорить.   
— Да?  
Интересно, о чём же?  
— Отправляйся домой.   
— Ты говорил, что не помнишь, где я живу, — хотелось начать улыбаться.  
Питер замешкался:  
— Пришлось вспомнить.  
Двери закрылись.  
Их встречи Квентин ждал три следующих часа. Мог бы и своими глазами в режиме реального времени наблюдать за происходящим, но предпочёл остаться подальше. Если Отто планировал вмешаться в события, то во второй раз Квентин мешать бы не стал.   
Только если... Питер. Но ничего не произошло. Они разобрались. Вдвоём или нет — осталось в тайне.   
По телевизору недовольный и слегка истеричный Тони объявил, что готов принять всех обратно, но лишь завтра. На всякий случай. Нужно было убедиться, что все этажи чисты, а не только один.  
Квентин пожалел Отто, который, в свою очередь, пожалел сил и решил не усердствовать. И прогадал.  
В дверь постучали, Питер решил удивить его не воспользовавшись окном.  
— Паук, — поприветствовал его, раз уж не сделал это в башне Старка.  
— Квентин.  
Он прошёл в квартиру какой-то пружинящей, нервной походкой.   
О чём собирался говорить?  
Квентин уже открыл рот, но одновременно с этим маска Паука «сползла» в стороны, открывая взволнованное лицо Питера.  
Квентин ждал чего угодно, но не этого. Не так быстро. Хотелось закрыть глаза, отвернуться, зашипеть на самого себя за подобный просчёт.  
Он переборол эти эмоции и сделал удивлённое выражение лица, чуть приоткрыл рот, приподнял брови.  
Питер, перестав кусать губу, собрался с силами:  
— Не знал, как лучше сказать.  
— И решил не говорить вообще.  
— Да, ну... Это, кажется, всё и мне пора.  
Честно сделал шаг в сторону двери. Квентин отбросил трость и шагнул навстречу. Питер уже знакомым движением прижался к стене, только в этот раз сделал это скорее устало, чем напряжённо.  
— Питер, — позвал Квентин, стараясь поймать его взгляд.  
На лице ничего, кроме усталости.  
Квентин вспомнил, как Питер приходил к нему в больницу, как позволял себе срываться, думая, что никто его не слышал.  
Пальцы прошлись по волосам, мягким и вьющимся. Хотелось принести ему успокоение, но Квентин не знал как. Растерялся совершенно и не мог собраться обратно.  
— На самом деле, — Питер начал говорить, смотря куда-то в пол: — есть ещё кое-что, что я не знаю, как сказать.  
О нет.  
— Тогда просто сделай.  
В тот момент Питер посмотрел ему в глаза, ответил наконец-то на взгляд, резко осмелев.  
Он удержал Квентина: пальцы одной руки на локте, пальцы другой впились в рубашку.  
Голова отключилась сама, не хотелось больше задумываться о происходящем.  
Питер вжался в стену чуть сильнее, притягивая к себе, продолжая скорее держаться за Квентина, чем удерживая его.  
Хотелось подстегнуть, попросить не медлить или уже не делать ничего.   
Не удержавшись, Квентин сам сократил оставшееся расстояние, поцеловал в уголок рта. Заставил Питера самого потянуться ещё ближе, приоткрыть рот, сжать пальцы на локте сильнее (оставляя следы, но не отпечатки пальцев) холодной хваткой костюма.  
Он старался целовать нежнее, спокойнее, но ощущал, что терял себя с каждой секундой всё сильнее. Из-за того, как Питер отвечал, из-за его вкуса, мгновенно сбившегося дыхания. Из-за него всего.  
Происходящее было той самой аварией, в которую Квентину так отчаянно хотелось попасть. Но не имитацией, а самой настоящей. Тело разрывалось на куски, как и разум.  
Пальцы сжались в кулак, цепляя пряди. Питер захрипел, но не от боли, в тот момент Квентин заставил себя сделать передышку. Он дышал, касаясь своими губами рта Питера. Глаза закрыты. Пальцы удалось разжать, но руку убирать не хотелось.   
— Ничего себе, — Питер коснулся его носа своим, чуть бодая.   
Пришлось посмотреть на него, на такого довольного и едва ли не сверкающего счастьем. Счастьем облегчения.  
Сбросил сразу два груза, вот так с лёгкостью навесив их на Квентина и даже на подозревая об этом.  
— Думаю, — получилось глухо: — думаю, нам нужно поговорить нормально. Правда, весь этот костюм меня отвлекает.  
Питер чуть откинул голову, зажимая пальцы Квентина между своим затылком и стеной.  
— Только он?  
Нет, конечно нет, дело было совсем не в холодной броне.  
Поцеловал Питера ещё раз в тот же самый уголок рта и высвободил пальцы.  
Питер же продолжал держаться, но говорить начал противоположное действиям:  
— На самом деле мне пора.   
— Вам, супергероям, только одно и нужно, — усмехнулся Квентин. Он жадно вглядывался в лицо Питера, запоминал.  
Питер отцепился от него и подобрал с пола трость, вручая её Квентину.  
— Мне жаль. Плюс, ты видел себя в зеркало? Плюс, мне правда нужно торопиться. Это касается не паники из-за тебя, это работа. Ну та, которая супергеройская.  
Питер запинался почти незаметно, но Квентин всё же слышал все эти нервные сбои.  
— И что дальше?  
— Свидание?  
— А где уверенность?  
— Я всё ещё думаю, что ты откажешься.  
— Не могу.  
Нужно было вернуть их обоих с небес на землю, сказать: «не могу хотя бы из-за того, что ты трижды спас мне жизнь».  
Но в самом деле Квентин хотел попросить Питера остаться, поцеловать его ещё раз, не один раз. Не только поцеловать.  
Квентин и без того уже потерял контроль.  
— Я позвоню?  
— Как тебе удобно, Человек-паук.  
Питер качнулся в его сторону, но нахмурился, маска вернулась на место, не давая увидеть больше эмоций.  
— Мне правда пора.   
— Беги. Но возвращайся.  
Питер выбежал за дверь даже не хлопнув ею, а Квентин посмотрел на себя в зеркало.   
Внутри всё болело, его словно сбил поезд и протащил за собой пару километров.  
Такой предсказуемый Питер Паркер сделал всё не по сценарию.  
Вкус поцелуя горел на губах.


	10. Chapter 10

Времени на панику не осталось, параллельно с этим Квентин уговаривал себя, что и повода для неё изначально не было. Отдельным аргументом шёл факт: ему не шестнадцать лет, он не обезумевший от гормонов подросток.  
Как и Питер.  
Питер, Питер, Питер. Имя Квентин повторил про себя больше сотни раз, цеплялся до последнего. Ноги заплетались, но благодаря силам их и не требовалось передвигать.  
Парить в таком состоянии казалось чем-то средней сложности, в то время, как в обычные дни, Квентин делал это не задумываясь.  
— Куда ты собрался?  
Дэдпул лежал у полуразвалившейся колонны. Разорванная маска, кровь, бегущая из трижды разбитого носа, половины зубов нет, левое плечо выбито, правая рука вывернута так, что одним своим видом обещала долгую боль при заживлении.   
— Никуда, мы же ещё не закончили.  
— Чувак, я даже не понял, что мы успели начать, — кровавая улыбка.  
Квентина передёрнуло. Ему хотелось жестокости, но цель была достигнута, следом подкатило отвращение.   
— Ты не о том беспокоишься, Уэйд.  
— Так и представляю, как в другой вселенной задаюсь вопросом, откуда ты знаешь моё имя, но ладно. Тут всё понятно. И я не то чтобы сильно переживал за себя. Сам понимаешь.  
Уэйд был жутким, возможно, таким же жутким, как и Квентин. Его способности, внешность, поведение и взгляд на жизнь — всё это оставляло желать лучшего. Даже его чувство юмора было изъедено собственным раком.  
Питер с трудом переносил Уэйда. Хотя по большей части это всё было неумелой игрой и неспособностью послать на хрен взрослого и довольно опасного... не супергероя. Уж кем-кем, а супергероем Дэдпул точно не было. Ненормальным и неубиваемым — да. Идеально подходящим для того, чем Квентин, собственно, и занимался последний час.  
Весь его костюм был заляпан чужой кровью. Стоило только закрыть глаза, как брызги разлетелись в разные стороны. Какие-то из клякс оказались на стенах.   
— Не хочу тебя отвлекать от твоих поехавших мыслей, — вклинился Дэдпул. — Мне ещё сегодня нужно к жене.  
К жене? Квентин не помнил ничего о ней.  
— Не буду заставлять тебя задавать неловкие вопросы, но мне нужно на её могилу. У нас, вроде как, еженедельное свидание, которое ты...  
Он наклонил голову, вглядываясь в запястье левой руки, на котором не было ничего, кроме костюма.  
— Ладно, ещё не прерываешь, но уже близок к тому, чтобы сорвать его. И я бы посоветовал не доводить меня, не всегда Дэдпул может позволить себе такой позитивный настрой относительно... Попыток замучить его до смерти? Ты вообще понимаешь, что реально тратишь своё время, если уж забил на моё?  
И всё же он паниковал, иначе не стал бы заниматься подобной дрянью.   
Физические пытки не доставляли Квентину никакого удовольствия.   
Чистое убийство — другое дело. Просто убийство...  
— Так что, я могу уже попытаться уползти, или ты лишишь меня оставшихся девяти... Ой, бля, — Дэдпул заткнулся и выплюнул зуб. Кровавая слюна спустилась изо рта до подбородка: — восьми зубов?  
— Ты всё ещё занимаешься заказными убийствами?  
— Убийства, подрывы, высвобождение из плена, приватные танцы за счёт заведения... Да, я всё ещё это делаю. Только не заказывай мне меня самого.   
— А если я закажу себя?  
Дэдпул хрипло рассмеялся и завалился на бок, на ту самую вывернутую руку, но не показал, что ему больно. Или он наслаждался болью или уже настолько с ней сжился, что не замечал. Или просто хорошо играл, что, в случае верности варианта, было похвально.  
— Сегодня точно не смогу, ты уже понял.  
— Понял. Думаю, тебе понравится тот, кого я закажу.  
— Да? Надеюсь, это будет Трамп, потому что, серьёзно, я уже готов запихать всё мобильные телефоны в эту белоблысую, накрытую париком задницу.   
— Отто Октавиус.  
Квентин даже с такого расстояния увидел, что Дэдпул задержал дыхание.  
— Маленький злобный Дэдпульчик нашёптывает мне, что ты пытаешься нас наебать. И что это, скорее всего, глюк системы и тебя вообще тут нет, мистер аквариум не в то время не в том месте.  
— Почему же?  
— Я ещё не встречал вселенную, где один из врагов Паука заказывал мне другого врага Паука. Ой, простите, Паучка.  
— В этом нет ничего странного.  
— Да, устранение конкурентов, — он откашлялся кровью и хрустнул сломанной коленной чашечкой. — Звучит неправдоподобно, и я не скажу «согласен».  
— Вы же друзья.  
— Я и Отто? Да, когда-то были, но я отсосал ему на выпускном балу и он был таков...  
— Ты и Паук.  
— Детка, мы с ним опутаны такой паутиной, что тебе даже за девять жизней её не разорвать.  
— Тогда почему ты сам ещё не убил того, кто почти ежедневно покушается на жизнь твоего лучшего друга?  
Уэйд выпучил глаза и нахмурился. Затем фыркнул и покачал головой, что явно далось ему с трудом.  
— Знаешь, есть такая фраза: враги друг друга не предают?  
— Да.  
— Мы с ним как-то так поклялись ещё когда были ими. И теперь я уже не могу нарушить клятву. П... Паук не любит, когда я убиваю. Ванесса не любила, когда я убивал, Колосс, Сорвиголова... Так, стоп, я перечисляю тебе своих друзей, а ты в их круг не входишь. Короче, никто из них не любит, когда я убиваю. Хотя я создан для убийства.   
— Я и нанимаю тебя для этого.  
— Нет, ты нанимаешь меня для того, чтобы рассорить с Паучишкой, не выйдет.  
— А если я скажу, что Отто почти удалось убить Паука? Что, если я скажу, что Отто наконец-то узнал, как зовут твоего друга?  
— Ха-ха, брешешь.  
— Питер? — лениво спросил Квентин. Ему тяжело это далось, захотелось продолжить разрывать Дэдпула на части. До того момента, пока он не ответил бы согласием на сделку.  
— Что?  
Рука взметнулась к лицу, закрывая рот.   
Он уже заметно исцелился, для таких резких движений точно.   
— Мне продолжить? Могу начать с первой буквы его домашнего адреса. Или тебе сказать сначала этаж? Или, может, куда выходят окна его квартиры?   
— Нет-нет-нет. И ты этого знать тоже не должен. Всё это слишком подозрительно. Разве ты не пытался убить его тоже?  
— Ты же сам знаешь, что многие вещи люди делают за компанию.  
Дэдпул снова рассмеялся, только чуть резче.  
— Да, к сожалению. Слышал бы тебя Логан, вот бы взбесился.   
— Итак?  
— Ты подумать-то мне дашь? С женой обсудить? Или хотя бы с Белым и Жёлтым? Или если откажусь, то продолжишь кровавую баню? Не то чтобы мне не нравится массаж, в том числе внутренних органов, но, ты бы хоть предупредил, я мог бы найти костюмчик поприличнее.  
— Уэйд, — устало позвал Квентин.   
Он уже сам с трудом понимал, чего хотел и зачем. Всё казалось нелепым, ненастоящим и совершенно неправильным. Всё, кроме безопасности Питера.  
И Квентин был уверен, что именно с ним Питер был в безопасности.  
Но убивать Отто своими руками... Было в этом что-то катастрофически неправильное. Так что Дэдпул на фоне всего происходящего казался отличной идеей.  
— У меня где-то были визитки, но ты сейчас всё нахрен испортил этим шоу, так что как-нибудь в другой раз. А пока, да, уговорил, я согласен. Но не думай, что из-за Паучка, я сделаю это бесплатно.  
Он замолчал, разглядывая свои ноги и расплывшееся по бетону пятно крови.   
— Он не должен узнать, — заметил Уэйд.  
— Что именно?  
— Что я убью Отто. Ты не должен проболтаться.  
— Ладно.  
— Ладно? — удивился, даже дёрнулся куда-то в сторону. Лёг совсем криво и начал хрипло, влажно дышать.  
Возможно, какое-то из рёбер пробило лёгкое.  
— Враги друг друга не предают, — напомнил Квентин. — Я найду тебя.  
— Только не как в этот раз, прошу.  
Больше ему такое устраивать не захотелось бы. Квентин пришёл к выводу, что без крови, торчащих костей и запёкшейся чужой крови, не придумал бы подобный план.  
Теперь он стал значительно спокойней. Достаточно спокойней, чтобы встретиться с Питером. Поговорить с ним, коснуться его.  
Питер.  
Квентин вспомнил слова Отто про белый цвет. Нет, белый цвет не вызывал в нём никаких сильных эмоций.   
Красный. Красный пугал его, тем, что на костюме Питера можно было просто не разглядеть его собственную кровь. Не успеть вовремя среагировать.


	11. Chapter 11

Вместе с рассветным солнцем в квартире Квентина появился Питер. В ту неделю всё шло наперекосяк, и они почти не виделись, не считая встреч на пять минут, в которых Питер всегда был облачён в костюм, так что не мог сделать ничего большего, чем похлопать Квентина по плечу.  
У него всё ещё продолжался официальный больничный. О чём Питер припомнил довольно скоро, без лишней жалости пройдясь по желанию Квентина участвовать в злополучном съезде инвесторов.   
— Мне же нужно продвигать наши продукты, не думай, что всё строится лишь на харизме Старка, — в ответ Питер закатил глаза. Или что он там пытался изобразить за линзами. Их явно следовало доработать, потому что подобные движения те ещё не умели воспроизводить.  
— Тебе нужно приходить в себя после операции, а не шататься по сборищам, опасным для жизни.  
— А тебе, значит, только на них и место?  
— На мне всё быстро заживает.  
— Насколько быстро? — он постарался придать интонации максимум спокойствия. Игра была только для Питера. И Питер, даже в качестве Человека-паука, всё равно не мог не отреагировать.  
— Мне показалось?  
— Может и показалось. У нас ещё не было свидания?  
— Моя вина, — он развернулся к Квентину спиной и поднял правую руку вверх, готовый прицелиться: — а ты всё ещё согласен?  
— Я же сам спросил, — настала его очередь закатывать глаза.  
— Ладно-ладно. Чтоб ты знал, не все супергерои такие... Самоуверенные.  
— Как Старк?  
— Как Старк.   
Он выстрелил паутиной и буквально вытащил себя из разговора (и внезапной неловкости), оставив Квентина между пустым и грязным переулком и едва живой вечерней улицей, где ещё оставались люди, но звуков становилось всё меньше.  
Это произошло несколько дней назад. Квентин так и не видел Дэдпула. Не встречался с Отто. Упорно не вспоминал ни о чём, что могло хоть как-то испортить его настроение. Оно было паршивым само по себе.   
Но потом заявился Питер и принёс с собой запах пожара.  
Костюм не разодранный, но как следует потемневший.   
Квентин не стал говорить ничего про проникновение в чужую квартиру через окно. Решил оставить эту шутку на потом. Питер даже не разбудил его. Хотя и будить не пришлось, Квентин покинул дрёму сразу, как только услышал щелчок закрывшегося окна. Он поднял голову от подушки и увидел Питера.  
Понурого и блеклого — солнце поднималось всё выше, из-за чего Питер выглядел ненастоящим. Больше походил на карандашный набросок, чем на реального человека. На границе ночи и утра всё было совсем не так, как в разгар дня.   
Квентин всё же потянулся к выключателю лампы, но Питер сдавленно попросил:  
— Не надо.  
Он опустился не на кровать, а рядом с ней. Явно боялся испачкать бельё. Потянул колени к груди, сгорбился, обхватил ноги руками, укачивая себя.  
— Питер.  
Квентин пододвинулся максимально близко к краю, погладил макушку, затянутую маской, опустился пальцами до шеи, подтянул край ткани и неуклюже стянул. Питер не сопротивлялся, молча позволил Квентину это.  
Пальцами снова погладил чуть влажные волосы, повернул его голову к себе.  
Или костюм плохо сработал или Питеру как следует досталось — Квентин отчётливо видел темноту сажи вокруг глаз.  
— Что случилось?  
В ответ молчание. Пришлось встать с кровати и потянуть за собой одеяло, накрыть им Питера. Квентин уселся рядом, совершенно по-детски порадовался, что на полу лежал ковёр, хотя сильно удобнее от этого не становилось.   
— Поговори со мной.  
— Я не могу, — отозвался шершавым голосом, совершенно сухим. Питер мотнул головой, с трудом, но добавил: — не хочу.  
Квентин подтянул его к себе — кокон с запахом кондиционера для белья и гари. Питер начинал дышать всё медленнее, но не засыпал, только успокаивался, хотя и это вряд ли происходило в самом деле.   
Он решил пойти к Квентину. Хотя и не говорил, что произошло. Это ведь хороший знак? Тогда почему ныло в груди и хотелось вцепиться в Питера, забрать его туда, где никто бы не достал?  
Забрать подальше и помочь забыть, что тот — Человек-паук. Позволить ему пожить обычной жизнью, за которую любой супергерой готов был заплатить большую цену.   
— Тебе нужно поспать, но не рекомендую делать это на полу.  
Квентин встал и помог подняться Питеру, придерживая одеяло.  
— Мне нужно, — посмотрел вниз, на свои пальцы, тоже державшие одеяло, уже оставившие следы сажи. — Раздеться.  
Квентин хотел было сказать, что ему наплевать на белье, лишь бы Питеру было удобно. Но Питер уже хлопнул себя по груди, костюм издал громкий «вдох» и свободно повис, перестал идеально облегать тело.  
Одеяло упало им под ноги, Питер шмыгнул носом и повёл плечами, с которых начал съезжать костюм.  
Он не глядя сел на кровать и зацепил пятку носком одной ноги, а потом второй, окончательно стряхивая остатки обличия Человека-паука.   
Затем посмотрел на Квентина.   
Его хотелось умыть, заставить посидеть в тёплой ванной, но Квентин понимал, что у Питера не осталось никаких сил. Так что он наклонился и поднял костюм, аккуратно сложил его на полу у стола. Ушёл на кухню, вернулся со стаканом воды, дал Питеру напиться. Тот сделал три жадных глотка, едва не закашлялся и отдал стакан обратно.  
Стоило бы принести влажное полотенце, но хотелось скорее помочь Питеру устроиться с комфортом. Скрыться от мира хотя бы в кровати.  
После этого Квентин вынес испачканное одеяло и бросил его на пол возле шкафа, откуда достал ещё два чистых одеяла. Заправлять их в пододеяльники не хотелось, так что он вернулся в спальню. Питер уже тёр глаза руками, размазывая темноту ещё сильнее.   
Квентин накинул на него одеяло и лёг сам. Питер рядом уткнулся лицом в подушку, сделал несколько недовольных выдохов. Затем откинул в сторону своё одеяло, потянулся к Квентину, забрался на его сторону кровати (в тот момент, кажется, уже и не стало никаких определённых сторон). Ткнулся носом ему в плечо, ключицу, шею, как по хлебным крошкам искал то ли утешение, то ли обычный поцелуй.  
Квентин не знал наверняка, но повернул голову, просовывая левую руку Питеру под шею, прижимая его ближе. Питер в ответ закинул на него одну ногу и дотянулся губами по щеки, выдохнул открытым ртом, влажно и едва ли не с дрожью через всё тело. Он пах сырой землёй.   
Пальцами с нажимом погладил Квентина по животу, заставив вздрогнуть. Вздрогнуть ровно в тот момент, когда Питер нашёл один из шрамов. Хорошо, что Квентин не забыл про этот момент.  
— Прости, — шепнул Питер, положил ладонь ему на грудь, кажется, успокоившись.  
Происходящее больше походило на проверку: реален Квентин или нет, здесь ли он, рядом с Питером или нет?  
Питер сполз ниже, голова целиком скрылась под одеялом, Квентин постарался дышать спокойнее. Он погладил Питера по напряженной спине и услышал в ответ шипение. Возможно, там был синяк. Пришлось оставить Питера в покое.  
— Не уходи утром, останься со мной, — прошептал вместо «спокойной ночи».  
Питер несколько раз кивнул.   
Новый день разгорался всё сильнее, а они только начинали засыпать. Квентин точно ждал Питера, чтобы нормально заснуть.   
А Питер... Питеру нужно было за кого-то ухватиться. И он выбрал Квентина.


	12. Chapter 12

Утро наступило без них и перешло в день. В последние солнечные часы Квентин проснулся, почувствовав, как затекла рука. Рядом закопошился Питер, за весь сон, так и не вылезший из-под одеяла.   
Пальцами свободной руки Квентин надавил себе на глаза, одновременно с этим зевнул. Питер что-то пробурчал, высунувшись наружу, кожа на лбу влажно блестела. За время сна темные круги вокруг глаз расползлись в разные стороны. Квентин провёл пальцами по его щеке, растирая грязь ещё дальше.   
Питер снова погладил его по животу, уже нежнее, чем в первый раз. Не разрывая зрительный контакт, задрал футболку и обвёл пальцами пупок. Квентин в ответ на это только дёрнул уголком губ, щекотно не было, в животе всё сжалось от касаний Питера и от его взгляда.   
Пальцы соскользнули со щеки на рот, и Питер сразу же раскрыл губы. Хоть поза и была неудобной, но Квентин поцеловал его, едва коснувшись.   
Запустил механизм Питера, позволяя действовать дальше.   
Тот закрыл глаза, не закрыл даже, а зажмурился. Коснулся резинки трусов Квентина, выдохнул резко и спустил их ниже. Прошёлся тёплой и немного влажной ладонью по члену, заставляя чуть приподнять бёдра.   
Ему не требовалось много, Питер мог и просто лежать рядом, смотреть на него ещё сонным взглядом.   
Пальцы руки, той, что лежала под Питером, Квентин несколько раз сжал в кулак, разгоняя кровь, и коснулся такой же влажной поясницы, широко раскрыв ладонь. Питер едва слышно зашипел сжал пальцы на его вставшем члене, усиливая давление. Дальше уже решил сам, забрался сверху, вдавливая в кровать своим весом.  
Его колени разъезжались в стороны (ещё не успел толком проснуться телом), так что Квентин ухватился за них, удерживая на месте. Питер же обхватил его член двумя руками, сам застонал. Коснулся головки сначала едва заметно, а потом надавил пальцем, заставив Квентина выдохнуть сквозь зубы.   
Одеяло окончательно сползло, и Квентин мог разглядеть Питера, бледного, подтянутого. На коже отчётливо проступали веснушки и редкие родинки.   
Питер всхлипнул, себя он упорно не касался, поднял одну руку ко рту и широко облизал, не щадя слюны, вернул на член, создавая плавное и влажное касание. Квентин следил за ним, за полуприкрытыми глазами, за тем, как Питер наслаждался, даря наслаждение.  
Его хотелось перевернуть на спину, закрыть собой, поцеловать так, чтобы дыхания не хватало, оказаться внутри него, ощутить, какой он горячий, жадный, увидеть, как слетели бы его последние тормоза.  
Квентин только сильнее вцепился пальцами в чужие колени, с сожалением думая о том, что, даже если там и остались бы синяки, всё равно их время жизни оказалось в несколько раз короче из-за ускоренной регенерации.   
Ощущения разрывали его. Он погладил бёдра Питера, заставляя его прижаться ещё сильнее.  
— Сильнее, — выговорил сквозь зубы.  
Питер послушно кивнул и выполнил просьбу, второй рукой дотянулся до соска и чуть сжал его, но не остановился и прочертил короткими ногтями путь до плеча, в которое вцепился с чуть большей силой, чем следовало, забывшись. Квентин посмотрел за тем, как Питер, наклонив голову, наблюдал за своими бледными пальцами: между ними скользила влажная розовая головка.  
Квентин едва успел схватить его за запястье, как кончил.   
Питер наклонился к нему, довольный, но какой-то медленный, словно сам уже достиг разрядки. Квентин прекрасно видел, что это не так.   
Он всё же помог Питеру лечь на спину, отпихнул в сторону одеяло и подушки, стянул с него белье. Питер несколько раз провёл рукой по своему члену, размазывая сперму Квентина. Улыбнулся слабо, почти нерешительно. Вёл себя не так, как планировал? Квентин мог его понять, ведь и сам не представлял нечто подобное (так скоро).  
Питер застонал от первого прикосновения. Квентин двигал рукой медленно, периодически сжимая основание чуть сильнее, не давая Питеру кончить. Судя по его виду, это могло случиться в любой момент.  
Дрожащими пальцами второй руки он снова погладил Питера по лицу, поочерёдно коснулся ресниц на вновь закрытых глазах. Веки были тёмными, из-за влажности сажа скаталась в тонкие полоски. Как не смытый перед сном макияж.  
Он потянул Питера за волосы, крепко ухватив их на затылке.  
— Открой глаза.   
Питер распахнул их и рот, как утопающий, но без паники. Квентин поцеловал его, глубоко и грубо, зная, что вокруг рта у Питера должно было быстро появиться (и так же быстро сойти) раздражение.   
Он хотел сказать Питеру, какой тот хороший, подкрепить это «сладким», «гибким» и обязательно «идеальным». Квентин не произнёс ничего из того, что вертелось у него на уме вслух по одной причине — не был уверен, что, начав говорить, смог бы остановиться.  
Питер прекрасно обошёлся без поощрений, жадно смотрел на Квентина каждый раз, как заканчивался очередной поцелуй.   
Он кончил себе на живот, задушено застонав перед этим и прогнувшись так, что упор остался лишь на лопатки и ступни.   
Квентин позволил ему отдышаться, сам же стянул ненужную и влажную майку, вытер свою руку, расслабленную ладонь Питера и его живот.   
Натянув обратно белье, Квентин прошёл в ванную и уже там бросил футболку на пол. Посмотрел на свой шрам, подумав, сделал его чуть темнее. Разглядел след от пальцев Питера на плече. Волосы торчали во все стороны, а губы сами растягивались в лёгкой улыбке.   
Он намочил полотенце и вернулся в спальню. Питер уже натянул трусы и разглядывал потолок. Квентин постарался сначала стереть всю темноту вокруг глаз Питера, мечтая заставить того забыть, что произошло.   
Для начала было бы неплохо и самому узнать, что утаил Питер, где именно он был.  
Следом Квентин вытер его живот ещё раз, прошёлся тёплой тканью по обеим ладоням.  
Он снова ушёл из спальни, скинул к футболке полотенце, напился воды, принёс и Питеру полный стакан. Питер всё так же жадно его выхлестал, отдал обратно Квентину. Уходить уже не хотелось, так что стакан остался стоять на полу.   
Питер подтянул под себя подушку и подвинулся, освобождая место для Квентина.  
Вставать он явно не собирался и разговаривать тоже. По крайней мере, пока.  
Квентин лёг, Питер, чуть поморщившись, накрыл их двоих всё тем же одеялом, но в этот раз повернулся спиной, подтянув колени к груди. Квентин осторожно коснулся его плеча поцелуем и быстро посмотрел под одеяло на спину Питера.  
Там был не синяк, а огромное тёмное полотно. И это уже ближе к вечеру, а что утром? У него были переломы?  
Вопросы решил отложить до следующего пробуждения. Прошептал ещё раз:  
— Не уходи никуда.  
— И ты не уходи, — откликнулся Питер.  
Квентин закрыл глаза, но спустя какое-то время смирился с фактом — спать уже не хотелось. Питер же заснул.   
Выйдя из спальни и закрыв дверь, Квентин достал из шкафа домашние штаны и ещё одну футболку. Загрузил капсулу в кофе-машину и, не зная, чем заняться, включил телевизор без звука.   
Кофе был готов и Квентин сделал несколько глотков, наслаждаясь лёгкой горечью, он даже успел забыть, что включил телевизор, когда всё в комнате озарилось красным светом.  
Резко повернувшись, он увидел новостной репортаж. Бегущей строкой передавалось: _раскрыто месторасположение тайной лаборатории Отто Октавиуса, бывшего совладельца корпорации «Оскорп», находившегося в розыске последние два года. Полиция, пожарные и скорая помощь прибыли на место одновременно, благодаря звонкам очевидцев, увидевших пламя, расползающееся..._  
Квентин перестал читать и зажмурился. Вспышки продолжали освещать комнату. Он заставил себя открыть глаза: на экране люди двигались, как в ускоренной съёмке, жителей здания эвакуировали, девять этажей. Дым валил из подвальных окон, одно из них взорвалось прямо в момент съёмки.   
Квентин и понятия не имел, что у Отто одна из лабораторий располагалась в жилом районе.  
Взгляд сам вернулся к бегущей строке: _Отто Октавиус погиб, не успев спастись из пожара._  
И Питер был там, пытался вытащить его?  
Дэдпул постарался, или нет?  
Квентин сжал пальцы на чашке, удерживая себя от того, чтобы вернуться в спальню, растолкать Питера и услышать подробности от него.  
Питер был жив.  
Это всё, что действительно интересовало Квентина.  
Он выключил телевизор. Нужно было найти Дэдпула, как можно скорее. Нужно было убедиться в том, что Отто действительно мёртв.


	13. Chapter 13

Телефон зазвонил ровно в тот момент, когда Квентин покинул башню. Питер.  
— Да?  
— Ты занят? Я сегодня не смог зайти к тебе, — на фоне раздавался непонятный металлический шум.  
— Освободился.  
На всякий случай он оглянулся на ближайшие здания, помня, что Паук предпочитал осматривать местность именно с подобных позиций. Крыши же чаще использовал для раздумий или разговоров с кем-нибудь. Вроде того же Мистерио.  
— Я могу... Могу я сегодня остаться у тебя?  
Квентин от удивления вздёрнул брови, хотя Питер его и не видел, почти наверняка находясь где угодно, но не поблизости.   
За прошедшие несколько недель успело произойти множество событий. И Квентин был уверен, что убедил Питера как минимум в одном: к нему домой тот мог приходить даже тогда, когда Квентина там не было.   
— Да, можешь, — он решил оставить разговор на потом. — Опять заявишься голодным?  
— Ты мне эту половину пиццы будешь припоминать ещё долго?  
Не улыбаться не получалось.   
— Если ты что-то ещё смолотишь с такой же скоростью и в таком же количестве, то...  
— Я понял. Да, буду очень голодный. Зверски голодный, — окончание фразы Питер произнёс глухо. Соблазнить пытался?  
— Думаю, что накормить Человека-паука, это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать в качестве ответной услуги за все спасения.  
— Извините, я говорю с Квентином Беком? — Питер рассмеялся.  
— Я жду тебя.  
Питер постучал в дверь уже после полуночи. Едва зайдя в квартиру, он с видимым облегчением скинул рюкзак. Тот глухо ударился о пол и завалился на бок. Питер с недоумением подпихнул его ближе к стене, а следом разулся. Квентин запер дверь.  
— Мне надо только... — Питер выставил вперёд руки, показывая удивительно грязные ладони. Да и толстовка его не отличалась чистотой.  
Квентин тем временем разложил еду и немного приглушил свет.   
— Итак! — Питер вернулся уже в одной майке и начал есть даже не присев, наматывая пасту на вилку и разбрызгивая соус во все стороны.  
— Как твой супергеройский день?  
— Лучше бы работал с мистером Старком. Или мешал работать тебе. Сегодня всё шло наперекосяк. Сначала я проспал и забыл зайти к Мэй. После этого мне позвонил адвокат с десятком вопросов. После этого я решил, что стоит проветрить голову и прогулял? — Питер вытер подбородок рукой и продолжил рассказывать: — дальше слишком долго и неинтересно рассказывать. В двух словах, меня пытался затащить в ловушку сначала Носорог, а потом и Электро.  
Квентин осторожно положил вилку на тарелку. Резко захотелось разнести всю кухню. Заорать.  
Как он мог забыть о них?   
— Как видишь, я победил. Но они неплохие соперники.  
Питер покивал собственным словам, продолжая уплетать еду. Квентин посмотрел на его белую майку, покрытую разводами синего цвета.   
— Правда с Электро случилось что-то... — Питер постучал пальцами по тарелке. — Знаешь такой момент, как будто это уже было? Не с тобой, но ты от чего-то помнишь, и с определённой секунды можешь предсказать события? Не дежавю, нет.  
Голос Питера стал задумчивым, а взгляд упёрся в стену.  
Квентин взял его за руку, одновременно с этим забрал тарелку и поставил её на стол.  
Его нужно было отвлечь, но вместе с этим всё тело едва ли не вибрировать начало на словах «уже было, но не с тобой».   
Что Квентин сделал в тот вечер, когда спас Питера в первый раз? В первый раз сделал это осознанно, не на эмоциях, полностью отдавая себе отчёт в действиях? В их последствиях. Изменил ли что-то, что трогать запрещалось даже с такими способностями?   
— Ты понимаешь?  
Да, он понимал, к своему ужасу. И одно время был уверен, что свихнулся, но со всё же научился контролировать эмоции. Переборол себя и заставил отвлекаться. Слова Питера вернули его в тот период, когда Квентин был заперт в этом и никто не мог ему помочь.   
Он ни у кого и не просил помощи. Страх за реальность, которую становилось всё сложнее отличать от воображения, именно он тогда переделывал Квентина с изнанки.   
— Да.  
Квентин вжался лицом ему в живот, ощущая тепло, вдыхая странный и горький запах.  
— Сними.  
— Вот как? — Питер погладил его по волосам, оттягивая пряди на затылке, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.  
Квентину захотелось извиниться, сказать: «я слышу тебя, я беспокоюсь за тебя, но не могу ничего сказать в ответ». Хотя Питеру это и не было нужно. Он с кривой улыбкой стянул с себя майку и бросил на пол.  
На одной ключице виднелся синяк, почти идеальной круглой формы. Такой же расползался слева от пупка, и ещё один чуть выше сгиба локтя.   
— Нет, знаешь, я передумал.   
Квентин встал и принёс ему собственную футболку. Совершенно чёрную.  
Питер без слов показал удивление и легкое недовольство.  
— У тебя сломала ключица. И возможно повреждены внутренние органы.  
— Ты у нас доктор?  
Квентин скрестил руки на груди.  
— Я же не заполз сюда полудохлый?   
— Питер, ты даже не сел.  
Тот кивнул, соглашаясь. Значит, Квентин был прав, ему больно, но он старался скрыть это. Даже смог рассказать о том, как прошёл день.   
Потрясающий.   
Натянул футболку, сразу стал казаться ещё меньше, чем был.   
— Тогда, ладно, знаешь, я лучше поем, раз мне не светит.  
— Не светит.  
Квентин больше есть не хотел. Ему не терпелось дождаться ночи и выбраться из квартиры, найти этих двоих и...  
— И ещё Дэдпул, я забыл, — говорил чуть невнятно, но старался прожёвывать быстрее: — хотя как такое забыть. Он сказал, что мне срочно требуется...  
Замолчал. Виновато посмотрел на Квентина.  
— Что?  
— Я могу пожить у тебя, а не остаться на одну ночь?  
— Да. Договаривать ты собираешься?  
— Он сказал, что мне срочно нужно съехать. Прямо-таки сбежать из квартиры.  
Ах вот, рюкзак забил первыми попавшимися вещами?   
Мог пожить у Мэй.   
Выбрал другой вариант.  
— Дэдпул объяснил, в чём дело?  
— Он пытался, но с ним сложно разговаривать, особенно, когда он на взводе. И немного стрёмно болтать с тем, кто чешет себе затылок заряженным пистолетом. У меня, конечно, есть регенерация, но с пулей в голове она не совладает.   
Питер доел и покосился на тарелку Квентина.  
— Ешь.  
— Он сказал, что кто-то знает о том, где я живу. И он не будет говорить кто. Потому что ему стыдно. Я не знаю, как вообще его послушал. У нас напряжённые отношения, хоть он и постоянно зовёт нас друзьями. Возможно, где-то в другой вселенной...  
Ага, где-то там, где нет Квентина.  
Или где у него нет сил.  
Или там, где сил нет у Питера.  
Где всё иначе и ещё можно придумать другой вариант развития событий.   
— И что, я остаюсь? — неуверенно.   
— Я же сказал.  
Питер поставил обе тарелки в раковину, хотя мог воспользоваться посудомойкой. Возможно, он не пользовался ей потому что в его квартире такой техники не было.   
Даже при всех тех деньгах, что он зарабатывал, всё равно оставался самым обычным парнем. Не таким, каким многие могли бы его представить.  
Дружелюбный Человек-паук.   
Всё ещё слишком наивный, слишком ярко слепящий, такой, какого хотелось сломать и приглушить сияние.  
Что сегодня пытались сделать.  
Питер напился воды, хотя в прошлый раз предпочёл выхлестать почти весь сок из пакета. Даже с учётом того, что Квентин предлагал сделать свежевыжатый.   
— Я наелся, напился, и посмотри на мои синяки.  
Да, все три стали не такими заметными.  
Это не означало, что внутри всё тоже восстановилось.  
Квентин зажал Питера у холодильника, прислоняя к прохладной поверхности, заставляя Питера втянуть воздух сквозь зубы.  
Но не прижимаясь слишком сильно, не желая сделать больно.  
И проговорил в жадно приоткрытый рот:  
— Тебе нужно в душ и спать.  
— Я лучше знаю, что мне нужно.  
Квентин надавил (совсем легко, стараясь не начать скрипеть зубами от бешенства за подобные действия) на тот синяк, что виднелся на руке. Питер ойкнул, но ничего больше не сделал, даже не попытался оттолкнуть. Боль скрутилась в пружину где-то глубоко в груди Квентина.  
Он же не желал делать больно. И что?  
Квентин поцеловал Питера в уголок рта и мгновенно получил ответ.  
— В душ. Всё остальное подождёт до утра.  
Ему хотелось остаться дома с Питером, но эта ночь предполагала что-то занятнее, чем сон. Что-то очень кровавое.


	14. Chapter 14

Квентин сам обеспечил себе проблему. Всего одну, но такую заметную, что снова сбился сон. Изначальный план вышел простым и казался таким ровно до первых новостей.  
По непонятной причине полицию интересовало кто именно убил Электро и Носорога. Ведущие новостей старались не слезать с факта крайней жестокости убийств и того, что они были произведены в одно время, но в разных точках города. Что подтверждало теорию о двух убийцах. Про одного убийцу, но обладавшего суперспособностями, все по неясной Квентину причине умалчивали. Боялись, что и их за оскорбление чувств подобного человека могли точно так же убить: одновременно, да ещё и в прямом эфире?  
Проблемой было то, как начали себя вести Мстители и их союзники. Синхронно впали в ужас от того, что кто-то действительно мог с подобной лёгкостью убить? Пусть и их врагов. Но врагов, находившихся под присмотром Отто.  
Разве забыли, что и он недавно попрощался с этим светом?  
Или начали фантазировать, что раз подобное произошло с кем-то, далёким от стороны добра, то и тому самому добру в пору насторожиться?  
Мстители. Стоило разнести их следом. Скольких бы смог убить Дэдпул? Хватило бы у Квентина воображаемых денег на подобный заказ? Хватило бы у Дэдпула храбрости убить своего любимого Капитана Америку или он бы скорее убил себя в очередной раз?  
Квентину стоило оставить сообщение. Или два. Пообещать, что уж он-то (или всё же «они»?) готов позаботиться о беззащитных гражданах. Застыдить Мстителей подобным образом.  
Что произошло бы тогда?  
Он бы не видел Питера вообще, разве что в его же собственной квартире. Где-то незадолго до рассветов, прежде чем Питер мог бы проснуться и смутно ощутить, что за ним кто-то наблюдал.   
Питер звонил ему, конечно, но редко мог разговаривать нормально. Внезапно всем супергероям нашлось занятие, да ещё и такое, что их постоянно видели в городе. Больше всех однажды удивились люди, пользовавшиеся подземкой. Когда после очередного скачка напряжения целая ветка лишилась электричества и вагон до станции подталкивал сам Железный Человек. Вот уж неординарный способ приблизиться к народу. Однорукий, но всё ещё желанный герой.   
Они начали массовые поиски, тотальные зачистки.  
Виной тому был Старк, решивший, что настало время показать — они ещё на многое способны.  
Вопрос: что мешало показывать это раньше? На постоянной основе.   
Квентин, в первый раз услышав это и посмотрев запись с камеры, только и мог сделать, что рассмеяться. Хотелось поделиться своей истеричной радостью хоть с кем-то.  
И он был готов дождаться Питера, придумать другой повод, лишь бы рассмешить и его. Но в самом деле дождался появления Питера в кадре.   
Хмурые брови и беспокойная походка, которую никак нельзя было прекратить дольше, чем на полминуты.  
— Мистер Старк, думаете, это хорошая идея?  
— Питер, ты не в восторге от возможности заняться чем-то поострее?  
Это спросила Наташа.   
— В тотальном, но я думаю, как это может повлиять на преступников. Вы не думаете, что усиленные патрули лишь подстегнут их проверять наши возможности?  
— Думаю, против кого-то вроде нас обычные люди не так страшны, как те, что расправились с твоими персональными врагами. Что скажешь, Питер? — Скотт Ленг положил ладонь ему на плечо, притянув к себе. Отеческое движение.  
Квентина передёрнуло. Захотелось вытащить Питера оттуда. Пусть даже в образе Мистерио. Плевать. Забрать и не возвращать. Они не понимали, не ценили, не видели.  
Так это и началось. С идеального плана. Возможно, план вышел не таким уж идеальным, и стоило не оставлять от тел и следа. Или подстроить так, словно они убили друг друга, не смогли решить, кому именно должен был достаться Человек-паук.  
Именно тем, что не продумал концовку своего кровавого представления, Квентин и подставил самого себя. Теперь он видел Питера ещё реже, чем в те времена, когда они работали в башне Старка и не были знакомы.   
Квентин занял себя работой, пробежками, чёрт пойми чем. Иногда он вырывался из тумана мыслей и с трудом понимал, где находился. В голове постоянно велось строительство целых городов, возводились они лишь ради Питера.  
Он не считал и не знал, сколько точно времени прошло. Так хорошо попытался не доставать Питера, что готов был делать что угодно. И успешно справлялся с собой. С собой, но не с приступами гнева.  
Не было ничего удивительного в том, что следом за Электро и Носорогом погибли Негатив, Хамелеон и Шокер.  
Их тела он не прятал намеренно. Наоборот, тело Шокера обнаружил за собственным рабочим столом Джеймсон. Странно, но никакой колонки о том, насколько извращенное у Человека-паука чувство юмора, так и не последовало. Хоть что-то могло заткнуть старого идиота.   
В новостях после этого начали задаваться вопросом, скольким ещё злодеям предстояло погибнуть, прежде чем оставшиеся одумаются и сдадутся сами.   
После убийства Шокера Квентин решил, что ему необходимо увидеть Питера нормально, почувствовать, что тот жив.   
Так что он заявился к Питеру домой. И снова на границе с рассветом. Постучал несколько раз, решив, что не стоило звонить.  
Дверь ему открыл сонный Питер, одной рукой поправлявший на себе футболку, оттягивая ещё ниже, стараясь закрыть бельё.   
— Квентин? — отцепился от двери и потянул на себя, ловко извернувшись, чтобы помочь двери закрыться.   
Поцеловал устало, но почти что отчаянно.  
— Ты думаешь, что я про тебя забыл? — нерешительно спросил между поцелуями, позволяя гладить себя по плечам и спине.   
Квентину хотелось поцеловать каждый сантиметр его лица, разгладить виноватую морщинку между бровей.  
На вкус Питер был как энергетик. Стало жаль, что пришлось разбудить его. Но раз был разбужен Питер, то пробудилось и ощущение реальности происходящего.  
— Помоги мне, — успешно потянул с него плащ и начал тащить вверх свитер. — Не слишком много одежды?  
— Для чего?  
— Для неожиданного визита, — Питер обнял его и кивнул в сторону спальни.  
В полутьме Квентин наступил на валявшуюся в беспорядке одежду, сбил ногой гору журналов, дальше Питер уже не дал ему ничего задеть. Из-за незашторенного окна света в спальне оказалось больше, но всё равно недостаточно. Квентину было без разницы, он видел эту комнату в самые разные часы, в самом разном состоянии.  
После сна всё его тело было ещё горячее, так что Питер выгибался от каждого прикосновения к коже.  
— Ты замёрз, пешком ко мне шёл?  
— Мог бы и пешком, — в подтверждение Квентин чуть укусил его за ключицу, Питер только впился пальцами в его плечи.   
— Тебя надо согреть, — улыбнулся и поцеловал в губы ещё раз: — раздевайся уже.  
Ботинки, брюки, носки (в этот момент Питер позволил себе хихикнуть), следом бельё.  
— Уже теплее? — Питер лишь всунул в руки Квентина смазку.  
Упаковку презерватива Питер сам открыл зубами, пытаясь то ли выглядеть соблазнительно, то ли стараясь сделать всё менее неловким за счёт собственной весёлости.  
Так или иначе, но стоило Квентину протолкнуть в Питера первый палец, как вся весёлость слетела с его лица. Комнату наполнило резкое дыхание и звук сжимаемой в сильных пальцах простыни. Нет, она не трещала швам, но шелестела точно в такт движениями Квентина.  
Он не спрашивал, можно ли добавить ещё палец, и трахал Питера уже тремя, разводя их в стороны, наслаждаясь тем, как тяжёлое дыхание перешло в редкие хрипы и сдерживаемые стоны.  
Кого Питер стеснялся?  
Квентин продолжил растягивать его (даже не растягивать, а любоваться, хотя и сложно было забыть про собственное возбуждение), обхватил другой рукой член Питера. И снова не захотелось ничего говорить, хотелось лишь смотреть ему в глаза.  
Несколько движений, сбиваясь с ритма, и Питер сжался вокруг его пальцев, откидываясь на кровати, забрызгивая спермой собственный живот.  
Он не собирался отдыхать, с легкостью уложил Квентина на спину (напоминая о собственным способностях), и оседлал. На губах застыла лёгкая улыбка, а в глазах мешанина эмоций. Уже было потерявшийся презерватив показушно медленно натянул на член, ласково погладив напоследок.  
На выдохе Питер опустился на его член. Откинул голову, открывая шею, в которую хотелось... Которую хотелось погладить. В чём Квентин себе не отказал.  
Питер окружил его жаром со всех сторон. Крепко держался, насаживаясь всё сильнее, пока не возбудился снова, после чего наклонился над Квентином и дарил ему редкие поцелуи.  
Питеру хотелось вести, и Квентин позволил это сделать, позволил с удовольствием и наивной радостью.  
Его дыхание вновь изменилось, но в этот раз перешло почти в скулёж, Питер всё больше тёрся своим членом о живот Квентина. Так что Квентин сжал его ягодицы, насаживая на себя в медленном, но жёстком ритме, в таком, в котором давно хотелось. Наблюдая при этом за выражением лица Питера.   
Его глаза в какой-то момент закрылись, а пересохшие губы так и просили поцелуя.  
Во время которого Питер кончил, вжимаясь в Квентина так сильно, как мог себе позволить с обычным человеком. Квентин кончил следом.  
Всё ещё пытавшийся отдышаться Питер поцеловал его под подбородком, чуть подвигал бёдрами, освобождаясь.  
— Теперь достаточно тепло? — спросил Квентин.  
Отвёл со лба Питера влажные волосы.  
— Ты мне скажи, — он потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем.


	15. Chapter 15

Алкоголь никогда не привлекал его в качестве идеи спасения или отвлечения. И даже в тот вечер, стоило только зайти домой с бутылкой виски, в голове сразу же появился образ той самой Джессики, что не совсем успешно, но довольно неплохо совмещала алкоголизм с работой.   
Точнее, чаще её попытки были далеки от успешных, но разве Квентин мог её судить?  
С другой стороны, бывших алкоголиков не существовало, что успешно доказывал Старк. Нет, он уже давно перестал устраивать вечеринки, способные закончиться маленькой войной, но в его глазах всё же из раза в раз проглядывала настоящая жажда, утолить которую неспособна была никакая вода.  
В тот день Квентин честно старался держать себя в руках. Рано утром он проводил Питера (до входной двери), поцеловал его и сказал, чтобы тот особо не геройствовал. На что Питер закатил глаза, но выдавил из себя улыбку. После этого Квентин остался наедине с собой.  
Продолжить сон не удалось. Отвлечь себя, никуда не выходя, тоже.  
Слишком долго убегал, уже перестал понимать, куда, собственно, старался укрыться. И главное, зачем тратил столько энергии в борьбе с самим собой.  
Сдавшись, он вышел на улицу, но закончил прогулку в магазине, откуда вышел с единственной покупкой — бутылкой виски.  
Вернувшись, Квентин ещё попытался немного оттянуть момент...  
Ближе к обеду он создал себе ещё одного Питера. Тот, как и в больнице, оказался лохматым, костюм запачкан кровью, глаза пустые. Всё так же он вышел из угла комнаты, свет постепенно уходящего солнца проливался сквозь него, Квентин зажмурился на несколько секунд, заставляя себя сделать иллюзию более ощутимой, на самой грани с реальностью.  
Открыв глаза, увидел, что Питер успел опуститься перед ним на колени и ждал.  
Квентин предпочёл сосредоточиться в первую очередь на вкусе виски. Этот Питер, полностью фальшивый, и специально не напоминавший настоящего (или почти напоминавший?), нужен был не для... Он должен быть выслушать Квентина.  
Питер молчал. Квентину не хотелось самого себя до конца погружать в реальность иллюзии. У него был настоящий Питер, тот, который уже дважды спас его. Питер, способный остановить школьный автобус, поезд, сдерживать две половины разрезанного напополам парома, в надежде на спасение людей.  
Этот Питер оставался лишь копией. Блеклой тенью. Этот Питер был тем самым белым листом, который Квентин мог окрасить в любой цвет. Мог смять. Мог разорвать.   
Квентин дёрнул щекой, заставляя себя перестать глотать алкоголь, от которого не становилось лучше.   
Не становилось, вот как?  
Тогда он начал говорить. Рассказывал про детство, про то, как тяжело ему было в старших школах, что он чуть не бросил университет и всё из-за любимой девушки, которая, как оказалось позже, лишь использовала его. Питер слушал молча и лишь изредка кивал.  
Квентин едва заметно ощущал прикосновение чужих пальцев к лодыжке.  
После этого он рассказал и про взрослую жизнь, совсем не казавшуюся настоящей сказкой.  
Из-за виски язык ощущался тяжёлым, непослушным, Квентин, запинаясь, продолжал говорить, в некоторых моментах сбивался на смех. Он ощущал себя идиотом и вспоминал все те разы, когда окружающие указывали на это же.  
Он вспомнил, как умер однажды.  
На глазах не выступили слёзы, пальцы не сжались в кулаки, сердце не начало биться быстрее.   
Труднее было вспоминать возвращение.   
Питеру ничего из услышанного не казалось трудным, в особо острые моменты он даже умудрялся улыбнуться. На зубах виднелась кровь, она его не беспокоила.   
Квентин то захлёбывался словами, то переходил в режим тишины. Когда в бутылке осталась одна треть, он поставил её на пол. Освободившиеся пальцы сразу пристроил в волосах Питера.   
Те были влажными на вид, но оказались сухими, Квентин дёрнул пряди на затылке и почувствовал на пальцах лёгкую влагу. Питер с откинутой головой продолжал следить за ним, чуть приоткрыл рот, но не говорил ни слова.  
Он тяжело дышал, но Квентин слышал лишь собственное дыхание. Ещё секунда и слышно стало Питера тоже.  
— Ты хороший, да?  
Питер кивнул, но сделал это неловко, ещё бы, какой простор действий, когда чужая хватка в волосах никуда не делась.  
— Тебе нравится слушать меня?  
Снова кивок. В этот раз прикосновение в лодыжке стало заметнее, оно было прохладное, но чужие пальцы ощущались реальнее, чем до того.  
— И ты сделаешь всё, что я попрошу?  
Остатки трезвости в голове подсказывали, что разыгрывать очередное театральное представление совсем не нужно. Квентин находился в квартире один. Квентин общался с собственной иллюзией. Больше здесь никого не было. Тем более Питера, которого Квентин так отчаянно хотел ощутить рядом именно в этот момент.  
Но у него уже не осталось никаких сил, и никакого здравомыслия.   
Квентин наклонился, вглядываясь в лицо Питера. Всё в нём было знакомо, но в ту же секунду совсем чужое. Квентин специально создал его таким — с ощутимым изъяном, заметить который из раза в раз не удавалось. Просто он присутствовал, заставлял раздумывать, что же было не так.   
Поцелуй вышел глубоким, этот Питер не пытался сдержаться и сразу же вцепился в Квентина пальцами, вдавливая их в кожу, пусть даже с преградой в виде одежды. Квентин чувствовал лишь вкус виски, но не успевал сосредотачиваться на этой мысли — она каждый раз улетучивалась, стоило только Питеру прикусить его язык, губу, потянуть на себя сильнее.  
Когда Квентин оторвался от него, Питер качнулся следом, но послушно застыл. С ним не нужно было разговаривать. Квентин даже пьяный прекрасно это понимал.  
Стоило лишь подумать и Питер лежал бы на полу полностью голый. Без следов крови. Его можно было заставить говорить всё то, что ещё не успел сказать настоящий Питер.  
Квентину этого не хотелось.  
Не с ним.  
С настоящим Питером — да.  
Так что Квентин вытер рот, сделал ещё глоток.   
Питер в тот момент преобразился — костюм стал целым, чистым, маска зажата в кулаке. Полная готовность.   
— Если у меня будут силы, то обязательно понаблюдаю за твоим выступлением, детка.  
Питер улыбнулся, но вышло больше похоже на оскал. Так в тот момент улыбнулся и сам Квентин.  
— Нет, знаешь, я точно понаблюдаю... Только допью, так что сильно не торопись.  
Он как будто устроил генеральный прогон. И всё складывалось так хорошо. Питер вопросительно поднял брови, ожидая. Квентин откинулся на диван, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение.  
Настало время.   
Он не понимал, стоило ли начинать жалеть о задумке прямо сейчас, но какая к чёрту разница.  
— Найди Старка.   
Питер кивнул и натянул маску. Из квартиры он собирался скрыться точно так же, как настоящий Питер.   
Квентин сделал ещё один глоток, последний, и отшвырнул бутылку на пол.  
Когда Питер подошёл к окну, Квентин прошептал, едва ли слыша самого себя:  
— И убей его.


	16. Chapter 16

В следующий раз, когда Квентин открыл глаза, Питера рядом не было. Потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок и позвонить. Без ответа. И так следующие несколько раз.  
Настала пора проверить, что в итоге сделал подставной Паук — если всё-таки удалось (Квентин не строил предположений касательно того, что успел натворить в нетрезвом рассудке), то отсутствие Питера объяснимо. Если нет, то что ещё случилось? Отбились и мгновенно искать виноватого?  
Оставил голосовое сообщение:  
— Питер, я только проснулся. Мне ждать тебя сегодня?  
Ничего лишнего, потому что на лишнее не хватало фантазии и сил.   
Башня Старка выглядела нетронутой. Наверх Квентин не пытался попасть, но поднялся на нужный этаж благодаря силе, и не увидел там ни одного сотрудника. Ещё одна странность: обычно, даже ночью кто-то, да оставался. Понятное дело, что до утра в состоянии были высидеть далеко не все, да и Старк подобное не поощрял. До утра он позволял засиживаться лишь себе, Питеру, Беннеру, и в случае крайней необходимости Лэнгу.  
Квентин отправился к квартире Питера. Приняв обычный, чуть помятый (он ведь долго спал) вид, постучал в дверь. Несколько вдохов и выдохов — тишина. Внутри никого не было.  
Никого не было, но явно произошёл настоящий погром. На полу валялось столько вещей, сколько Питер явно не оставил бы, даже если у него не осталось на уборку никакого времени. Диван и кофейный стол перевёрнуты.   
Стукнувшись обо что-то ногой, Квентин наконец-то включил свет и почти сразу разглядел на полу кровь, проследил за каплями — на стене тоже остался успевший потемнеть след. Как-то так в кино изображали фонтан брызг, стоило перерезать человеку горло. В углу потолка виднелся кровавый отпечаток ладони. Почти наверняка ладони Питера.  
Квентин сел прямо так — на поваленный диван, коснулся дрожащей рукой лба, а после с силой надавил на закрытые глаза, призывая себя собраться.  
Взгляд сам упал на пульт, валявшийся на полу. Телевизор загрохотал громкостью, Квентин сделал звук тише, переключил на канал новостей.  
Ведущая сидела в студии, на стену позади нее вывели изображение башни Старка, самого Старка, Человека-паука и даже проклятого Джеймсона.  
— В данный момент местоположение Тони Старка неизвестно. Вы можете присылать свои видео для следующего выпуска, электронный адрес сейчас показан на экране.  
Квентин переключил на другой канал, должны же были хоть где-то...  
Перед ним показался фальшивый Человек-паук с маленькой школьницей в одной руке. Всё бы выглядело героически, не находись он на высоте нескольких десятков этажей, цепляясь на стекло очередного офиса. Девочка визжала, это было слышно даже на таком расстоянии.   
Звуковики зацензурили все выражения, к которым постоянно прибегал снимавший. Толпа звала то ли на помощь, то ли просила того самого дружелюбного соседа успокоиться и вернуть девочку на землю.  
Но в следующую секунду все разговоры прекратились. Квентин, не веря своим глазам, замер.  
Девочка полетела вниз, крепкая хватка прекратилась.   
Как и визг, кажется, школьница мгновенно вошла в состояние шока.  
Толпа заткнулась, Квентин подумал, что видео специально замедлили — настолько фальшивой показалась резкая тишина всех, кто смотрел на происходившее с безопасного тротуара.  
Девочка не успела долететь до земли.  
Она и нескольких этажей не пролетела, как паутина поймала её, подтянув обратно. Все выдохнули, но не облегчённо, а зло, отказываясь верить, что девочка осталась живой и её продолжали мучить. И не просто кто-то, а сам Человек-паук.  
— Не зря Джона вечно называл тебя говнюком! — прокричала какая-то женщина.  
Снимавший решил, что от неё будет больше толка, так что перевёл камеру. Квентин увидел бездомную с бутылкой пива в руке. Женщина как в трансе раскачивалась из стороны в сторону.  
— Ты бестолковый. От тебя одни беды. Отпусти её, урод.  
Она не затыкалась, люди вокруг начали одобрительно кивать, свистеть, выкрикивать оскорбления посерьёзнее.  
Так что когда рядом оказался Старк в костюме Железного человека, в кадре он появился не сразу, но Квентин услышал. Он узнавал этот звук.  
И его бесило, что Старк так и не избавился от него. Хотя разработал технологию и внедрил её в несколько чужих костюмов, даже в один из тех, что пытался всучить Питеру.  
Люди должны были _знать_ , что прибыл герой. Герой, способный спасти всех.   
Несмотря на то, что Тони после Щелчка мог пользоваться лишь одной рукой, костюм позволял этому факту временно исчезнуть.  
Следующее, что увидел Квентин — попытка Старка вразумить не его Питера. Только вот тот Питер не планировал отвечать ни на одну услышанную фразу, лишь раскачивал девочку в сильной хватке.   
Колыбель над пропастью.  
Квентин понял, что происходил всего-то отвлекающий манёвр.   
Он послал убить Старка, но не кого-то из обычных людей. Тем более детей.  
Железный человек приблизился к Пауку, изображение дрогнуло, исказилось, и запись закончилась. На экране появилась надпись: «в случае, если у вас имеется видео дальнейшей сцены, свяжитесь с нами по указанному номеру».  
Пульт полетел в стену. Квентин выбрался на крышу и осмотрелся. Ничего не происходило. Люди не сходили с ума, полиция и прочие службы вели себя, как обычно.  
Тогда он просто зашёл в ближайший магазин и задал вопрос продавцу.  
— Что случилось сегодня?  
Мужчина в засаленной рубашке отвёл взгляд от телефона, где играл в подобие тетриса.  
— О чём речь?  
— О Человеке-пауке.  
— Ты что ли всё проспал?  
— Проспал, — хотелось врезать ему, прижать голову к прилавку и заставить рассказать всё без идиотских вопросов. Квентин сдержался.  
— Паук свихнулся и его пытался привести в чувство Старк, — тяжёлый вздох, как будто речь шла о событиях времён Щелчка, а не о сегодняшнем дне: — после этого Паук кинул девчонку вниз во второй раз, но не стал ловить. Старк её подхватил, а в тот момент, когда готов был опустить на землю, Паук, как взбешённый, вцепился в него.  
Квентин, впившись в прилавок и ощущая всю его липкость, ждал продолжения.   
— В этот момент у всех перестали работать телефоны, я слышал, что ближайшие рекламные щиты тоже погасли, так что если хочешь узнать что-то более достоверное, то лучше обратись не ко мне.  
— Ты сам от кого слышал?  
— От кого угодно, сегодня только и разговоров, что про поехавшего супергероя. Разве такое постоянно происходит?  
Пожалуй, нет, а вот двинувшиеся злодеи встречались слишком уж часто. И судя по всему, Квентин стал одним из них.   
Проходившие мимо подростки орали друг другу:  
— Не может быть, чел, чтобы Паук попёр против своего наставника!  
— Это типичная ситуация, да и если не сейчас, то когда? Старк начал сдавать в последнее время...  
Квентин остановился, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
У него ещё оставался один источник, способный рассказать, что случилось.  
Дэдпул был заинтересован в жизни Питера ничуть не меньше Квентина, а может даже и больше.


	17. Chapter 17

— Тебя не учили стучаться? Звонить в дверь? Присылать письмо за три недели до визита?  
Дэдпул удивительно много болтал, Квентин настоящим чудом не свернул ему шею.   
Или всё же не чудом... А благодаря здравому смыслу, вовремя подсказавшему, что восставать из мёртвых после подобной травмы Уэйд мог долго. И времени у Квентина не было.  
Или было уже слишком много, сколько не пригодилось бы уже никогда.  
— Так какими судьбами?  
Он висел под потолком, маска задрана ровно настолько, чтобы открывать рот. Поверх обычного костюма домашняя майка, вся то ли в крови, то ли в неотстиранном соусе.  
— Где Питер?  
— Какой Питер?  
— Мы опять начинаем этот разговор?  
— А что, хочешь убить ещё парочку его врагов? У меня даже есть идея, знаешь, такая обычная, первое, что пришло в голову — давай проткну тебя своими катанами, они как раз по крови соскучились. И будет тебе два исполненных желания в одном.  
— Какое же второе?  
— Оно не твоё, так что хер мы тебе скажем.  
— Где он?  
— Ты думаешь, что я так возьму и скажу? Не думаешь, что у меня просто нет информации? Или, что он уже помер от твоих выкидонов.  
— Моих?  
— Более чем уверен, что заварушку с Железным устроил именно ты.  
— Я могу не разговаривать с тобой, знаешь?  
— Нет, не знаю, мы же всё ещё, блядь, говорим, и ты даже не дал мне доесть.  
Квентин оглянул комнату, заметил наконец-то ещё одну дверь.  
— Ты прав. Позволь мне это исправить.  
Он свернул Дэдпулу шею, позволив трупу тяжело и глухо упасть на пол.   
В соседней комнате обнаружился ноутбук, который, по счастью, был открыт ровно там, где Квентину хотелось.  
Да, Питер мог не знать, что Дэдпул когда-то навесил на него жучок. Или вполне себе знал об этом, но предпочёл оказать подобную маленькую услугу своему не то другу, не то фанату. Ведь так Уэйд легче мог защитить Питера, что делал далеко не один раз.   
Жучок, что прискорбно, не показывал никакое физическое состояние Питера, даже то, жив он или мёртв, но отлично помог Квентину понять, куда ему предстояло попасть.  
Обойти защитные протоколы Старка не составило труда, Квентин смог разглядеть спрятанную от общественности базу Мстителей. Вернее, тех, кто решил остаться Мстителем после событий последних лет. Их было не то чтобы много.  
Не размышляя особо, Квентин отправился в больничное крыло, где одну за другой проверил несколько палат, везде пусто, никакого медицинского персонала или даже оборудования. Чисто.   
Где-то вдали коридора в тот же момент проскочил человек, Квентин не успел разглядеть, кто именно это был, но проследовал в ту же сторону.  
За очередным поворотом он услышал разговор:  
— Ему не следует сейчас двигаться, столько переломов я на нём ещё не видела.  
— Господи, да ты ему-то это скажи, сама же знаешь, что ради Старка Питер готов...  
Живой. Квентин ухватился рукой на стену, поддерживая равновесие.   
— Их нельзя оставить в одной палате?  
— Нельзя, Старк уже свалил.  
— Значит, иди к нему, я попробую привести Тони.   
Ему не хотелось, чтобы лишнего человека на базе заметили раньше времени. Камеры наблюдения Квентин глушил, как только появлялся в зоне видимости новых.  
Он проследовал за девушкой в форме Щита, та прошла в другое крыло и зашла наконец-то в палату, больше напоминавшую лабораторию, но то был лишь обман зрения, умело сотворённый Старком.  
Стоило открыть дверь, как Квентин увидел лежащего на койке Питера: закрытые глаза, на одном из подключенных мониторов в режиме реального времени транслировались процессы внутри тела, то, как срастались переломы. Роботы-помощники клешнями в зависимости от направления костей вносили свою лепту. Понятное дело, что переломы на таком, как Питер, не могли срастить неверно, но роботы сокращали непрекращающуюся работу клеток тела.  
— Ты, наверное, не слышишь меня, но он скоро придёт.  
Питер не был в сознании из-за дозы успокоительного, продолжавшего поступать в его кровь.   
Оригинальный способ заставить не делать глупости.  
Квентину почти стало жаль Питера.   
Девушка обернулась, но даже не успела закричать, как осела на пол. В этот раз аккуратно, потому что Питеру требовался покой. И Квентин не хотел лишних свидетелей.   
Она не умерла, конечно, зачем такие жертвы.  
Стоило коснуться его взмокшего лба, как глаза Питера зашевелились, но веки так и не поднялись.  
Квентин поцеловал его в волосы, пригладил их и прошептал:  
— Прости меня, в следующий раз всё будет иначе.   
Квентин остался ждать. Всё это время он не отводил взгляд от Питера. Тот казался не просто беззащитным, а сразу же помолодевшим до того возраста, когда впервые надел костюм Паука, тогда ещё самодельный.   
Сейчас его возраст могли выдать только лишь морщинки в уголках глаз.  
Старк появился один. Открыл дверь, продолжая глядеть в планшет. Стекло в очках треснуто, на шее ссадина и начавший проявляться синяк, походка чуть хромая.  
— Питер, меня всё-таки загнали сюда, сейчас снимем тебя с усп...  
Он не успел договорить, отлетев к стене. По палате пронёсся негромкий вскрик, но не боли, а неожиданности. Удар не был сильным. Старку ещё требовалось кое-что выслушать.  
— Странно, что ты ещё жив.  
— Какого ч...  
Квентин впечатал его в противоположную стену.  
— Помнится, ты всегда хотел умереть, как герой, так почему же за тебя страдают такие, как Питер?  
Он не хотел слушать ответ, так что повторил движение. Старк держал глаза открытыми, пусть их и начала заливать кровь из рассечённого лба.  
Квентин решил, что расправляться с ним прямо так — возле едва живого Питера, было не лучшей идеей.  
Он вытащил Старка в коридор. Пробил им одно из стёкол, ведущих на улицу, в такой мирный и спокойный садик.  
— Извини, Тони, ты никогда со мной особо не общался. Тебе наверняка сложно понять, что происходит. Но я могу пообещать, что, как только ты умрёшь, действительно умрёшь, Питер станет свободным. И мне больше не придётся переживать, как он там.   
Взвыла сирена.  
Тони раскашлялся, кровь потекла по подбородку.  
Его челюсти были раздроблены, так что говорить он уже не мог.  
Квентин на секунду убрал иллюзию, позволяя Тони разглядеть всегда скрытое лицо.  
Глаза расширились от изумления, от ужаса, от шока.  
— Ты должен был умереть, или по крайней мере лежать на койке. Ты, а не он.   
Тони сделал последний вдох и Квентин опустил его на ближайшую скамейку. Со стороны казалось, что Старк присел отдохнуть.   
У него был тяжелый день.  
Тяжелый и последний.   
Переборов желание зайти в палату и ещё раз увидеть Питера, Квентин решил, что сделал всё запланированное.  
Он вернулся в город. Ввалился в первый попавшийся бар и заказал себе выпить.  
Голова начала раскалываться.   
Возможно, он отказывался понять, что сделал то, что мечтал сделать уже давно.  
Но самое главное — Питер жив. И скоро он должен был вернуться к Квентину.


	18. Chapter 18

Чужое прикосновение разбудило его. Едва раскрыв глаза, Квентин увидел перед собой Питера. Тот не убирал пальцы с его шеи — держал ровно на пульсе.  
— Питер.  
Вместо приветствия Квентина утянуло в объятия. После сна и алкоголя голова ещё кружилась, но ощущение Питера, никуда не желавшего сбежать из его рук, придало сил. Квентин поцеловал его в плечо, сквозь толстовку, явно слишком большую и старую.  
Живой.   
Питер в ответ всхлипнул ему в плечо, но сжал пальцы на коже Квентина лишь сильнее.  
— Питер?  
Всхлип повторился и Питер разразился рыданиями за считанные секунды. Квентин потянул его на кровать, заставил лечь рядом. После этого слёзы падали уже на подушку.  
— Что случилось?  
Глухой вой в ответ.   
Требовалось подождать. Конечно, Квентин прекрасно помнил, что случилось. Даже изрядная доза выпивки так и не помогла ему перестать мелко дрожать всем телом. Он отказывался верить, что сделал то, на что не мог решиться так долго.   
После смерти Отто убивать стало легче. Пусть даже сам Отто умер от рук Дэдпула. Мысль эта ещё не начала пугать Квентина, едва ли она успела нормально сформироваться.  
Несколько мучительных минут спустя Питер молча встал и вышел умыться. Он вернулся и сел в ногах Квентина. Близко, но недостаточно.  
— Мистер Старк... — он мотнул головой, сжал зубы и выговорил едва слышно: — он умер.   
— Что?  
Квентин сделал над собой усилие и резко сел на кровати.  
— Его убил Мистерио. И я не... не понимаю, он не убил меня. Что он задумал? Когда я пришёл к тебе, то испугался, что ты...  
Он тяжело выдохнул и опустил голову, пытаясь вернуть дыхание в норму.  
— Питер.  
Беспомощное повторение имени. Квентин не хотел говорить «мне жаль». Ему не было жаль и даже отыгрывать эту жалость...   
— Мстители начали поиски. Я не знаю, что делать. Тоже искать? И что дальше? Я никогда не мог одержать над ним победу. Но мне всегда казалось, что он... на моей стороне? Что он из раза в раз тормозил Осьминога.   
Питер совершенно детским жестом потёр глаза, растирая вновь выступившие слёзы и опустил руки на колени.  
Квентин радовался, что переломы зажили так быстро.   
— Ты можешь рассказать, что случилось?  
— Мистерио послал к мистеру Старку моего двойника, но я пришёл на помощь. Тони... он говорил мне, чтобы я не вмешивался, но я смог отвлечь внимание двойника на себя. Не помню, как это произошло, но мы каким-то немыслимым образом оказались у меня в квартире. Он почти убил меня, понимаешь? Но Тони спас меня. Спас и доставил на базу. У меня едва хватало сил находиться хотя бы в частичном сознании. Я не знаю, как он одержал победу, но какая разница? Его уже нет. Нет. Я не...  
Квентин обнял Питера, закутал в одеяло и не выпускал их рук. Питер больше не плакал, не говорил ничего, лишь сбито дышал. Квентин коснулся губами его лба и позволил себе насладиться мгновением тишины. Буря должна была разразиться вот-вот.  
— Мне пора.  
— Нет. Тебе не нужно быть там, Питер.  
Тот вывернулся из одеяла и объятий.  
— Да, возможно, ты прав. Но точно знаю, что мне нужен ответ. Почему он не убил и меня тоже. Понимаешь?  
— Останься со мной.  
Встав у кровати, Питер поправил толстовку и коснулся лица Квентина кончиками пальцев. Едва ли ощутимо.  
— Прости, в другой раз.  
Квентин провалился в бредовый, граничащий с безостановочным кошмаром, сон. На утро он едва ли помнил сюжет, лишь то, что всё постоянно ускользало сквозь пальцы.   
Питер не отвечал на звонки и сообщения. В новостях не показывали ничего нового. Объявили траур по Тони Старку. Так быстро, ничего себе.  
Он не находил себе занятия. Совершенно. Можно было попытаться вернуть Питера силой, а можно было внести разнообразие в будни Мстителей. Вернувшись на базу. Заявившись туда в качестве почётного гостя.  
Нет, слишком просто.   
Квентин, перебравшись на крышу одного из небоскрёбов, позволил жителям города вспомнить, каким именно был Тони Старк.   
Он создал огромную его копию всего за несколько секунд. Люди внизу начали истошно визжать и расползаться в стороны. Вот это эффектные проводы. Ему осталось подождать всего ничего.  
Квинжеты появились меньше, чем через десять минут.   
В планах не было устраивать драматических сцен, скорее, показать Питеру, что никто из Мстителей, тем более оставшимся составом, не смог бы одолеть Мистерио. Зато он с лёгкостью мог убить любого из них.  
Особо не выбирая.  
В тот день Квентин понял, что (почти) безграничная сила была своего рода проклятьем.   
Он поддавался, изредка отвлекаясь на проверку — где Питер? Кто-то из Мстителей дрался с собственными двойниками. Да, приём был замыленный, но действенный. Плюс — выглядело красиво. Разве не казалось чудн _ы_ м, что невольные зрители подобной схватки в итоге обзавелись уникальными фото и видео?  
Защитник против защитника. И кто из них настоящий? А может они все фальшивые?  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — проревел Питер, оказавшись в непосредственной близости.  
Находясь в ужасной ярости, он даже не пытался атаковать, лишь вглядывался в шлем Квентина, без какой-либо возможности разглядеть что-то за бесконечным и густым туманом.   
— Паук, атакуй! — прокричала Чёрная вдова.  
Питер её проигнорировал. Пока Наташа пыталась незаметно подобраться к Квентину, тот опередил её и выстроил преграду из машин. Не клетку, но нечто, способное удержать даже такую акробатку на месте на несколько минут.  
— Зачем? — повторил Питер, но в этот раз двинулся вперёд.  
Квентин любовался каждым его движением. Такого Питера он не видел никогда. Да и Питер в маске представлялся уже кем-то совершенно другим. Он мог бы и не узнать самого себя за этим обилием эмоций.  
— Паук! — донеслось сзади.  
Квентин не успел повернуться, а когда сделал это, на него уже летел грузовик. Доля секунды и машина впечаталась в проезжую часть.  
— Я жду!  
Несколько раз он выстрелил паутиной. Квентин усмехнулся этой безнадёжной попытке. Питер всегда был слабее, и ему всегда хотелось уступить в сражении.  
— Мы все теряли кого-то. Думаю, тебе стоит внимательнее относиться к собственной жизни после того, что случилось со Старком.  
Линзы маски чуть расширились, выдавая удивление. Что, Питер, не ждал настоящего ответа?  
За всем этим Квентин пропустил второй грузовик. Удивительно, сколько же их было в центре города? Больно не было, лишь неприятно.  
Кто-то из Мстителей уже умер. Квентин даже не удосужился проверить, кто именно. Питер всё ещё маячил поблизости.  
Как бы он отреагировал, покажи Мистерио именно в тот момент, чье лицо скрывалось за туманом? Убил бы на месте или замер в ожидании?  
Шоу ещё не закончилось, и следующими улицу заполонили читаури. Да и это было, но Квентин использовал их как отвлекающий манёвр.  
Чтобы захватить внимание Питера.  
Что он успешно сделал, подняв их на высоту сорокового этажа, окружив обломками хлама, валявшегося под ногами.  
Романтика неизбежности.  
Питер не сопротивлялся, повис и ждал.   
— Ты должен понять, что смерть Старка — не конец света.  
— Не конец света? И зачем мне этот урок? Зачем мне он от такого, как ты?  
Такого, как ты. Знал бы только.  
— Есть сотни других способов. И лучше бы ты поступил так, как Осьминог. Лучше бы ты попытался убить меня, и лучше бы тебе удалось.  
В голосе звенела злость. Злость и слёзы.  
— Этого ты хочешь в самом деле или на тебя так подействовала его смерть?  
— Он был мне как отец.  
— Он был не лучшим примером.  
Питер рассмеялся, коротко и надсадно.  
— Может, я всё ещё на базе и нахожусь на грани смерти? Всё это лишь затянувшаяся галлюцинация?  
Квентин протянул руку, но не коснулся маски Питера, лишь очертил его лицо в воздухе. Запоминал всеми возможными способами. Сегодня на Питере был настоящий костюм, а не тряпичное его подобие. Броня для боя.  
Боя посреди бури в самом разгаре.   
Снаружи раздался шум, а затем Квентин услышал повторение их с Питером разговоров в башне Старка. Повторение их разговоров в больнице. Повторение его разговоров с Отто.  
Короткие выдержки, но Квентин услышал ровно столько, чтобы отвлечься. Расслабиться.  
Затем раздался шум, такой, какой начинался, стоило переключить радиостанцию и не поймать нужную волну. Питер сгруппировался.  
Шар разорвало и их безжалостно отшвырнуло к ближайшему зданию. Квентин пытался остановить движение, но ничего не получилось. Его силы...  
— Питер, — выдохнул судорожно, едва ли понимая, что происходило.  
Протянул руки, не позволил отбиться, смиренно терпел боль, которая не заставила себя ждать, ведь силы в Питере было за несколько человек.  
Прижав к себе, попробовал хоть как-то развернуть их, и попытка увенчалась успехом.  
Так что весь удар Квентин принял на себя.   
Терпимая боль сменилась невыносимой. Квентин не успел даже моргнуть, как стало тяжело дышать. Он отпустил Питера раньше, чем тело коснулась пола. Рядом раздался звук удара. Квентин сделал вдох на пробу и заставил себя открыть глаза.  
В дыре окна появился Железный человек. Нет, не могло быть.  
— Паучок?  
— Я жив-жив.  
— Отлично, именно ты и должен был остаться живым.   
— Мистер Старк.  
— Мы договаривались, Питер.   
Он залетел на этаж и костюм «сполз» с него за несколько шагов.  
— Удивлён?  
Квентин открыл им лицо. Он не смотрел на Питера, лишь услышал его вдох. Вдох, полный удивления. Старк остался спокойным. Конечно, ведь он понял всё уже давно. И пытался доказать это Питеру, почти наверняка пытался, но лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать.  
— У всех свои секреты.  
— Да, конечно. Обещаю, что твоя смерть не будет столь... — он задумчиво посмотрел в потолок: — Театральной.  
Питер подполз к нему. Маска уже не закрывала лицо. Глаза опять зарёванные. Квентин дёрнул уголком губы. От боли он постепенно переставал соображать. Необходимо было держаться за реальность так долго, как это возможно.   
— Если бы ты убил Отто чуть позже, то, — в здоровой руке появился маленький куб: — узнал бы кое-что полезное для себя. К примеру, то, что он создал нечто, способное глушить твои силы. Как тебе быть смертным, Квентин?  
— Незабываемо.  
Он уже был таким.   
— Мистер Старк.  
— Нет.   
Питер метался взглядом по всему телу Квентина. От осколка к осколку.  
— Ты, правда, не можешь всё исправить? — спросил самого Квентина.  
Потянулся рукой и нерешительно погладил по щеке, в точности, как совсем недавно.   
— А ты этого хочешь?  
Квентин почти не чувствовал прикосновения Питера, лишь видел, как слеза, сорвавшаяся с чужой щеки, скользила по рукаву костюма.  
Старк отвернулся, но уходить не собирался.  
— Не заставляй меня...  
— Не буду, прости.  
Он улыбнулся и посмотрел, как собственные (но уже такие незнакомые) пальцы скользнули по волосам Питера, зачесывая их за ухо.  
— В следующий раз.  
— Ты сказал мне это тогда.  
— Видишь, я не соврал. Хоть в чём-то.  
Глаза Питера совсем покраснели, как и разбитый рот. Квентин посмотрел на самый большой осколок стекла, торчащий между собственных рёбер. Дышать стало слишком больно и тяжело.   
— Нет, — всхлипнул Питер. Вцепился в его пальцы, на секунду делая касание реальным.  
— Мне жаль, Питер. Ты ни в чём не виноват.  
Ему не хотелось говорить больше ничего.   
Питер тоже молчал, только гладил его по волосам и судорожно дышал.  
Где-то на улице кричали люди, слышался непонятный металлический звук. Квентин посмотрел на Питера в последний раз. Он не успел сказать слишком много. И времени не осталось.  
Питер уткнулся носом ему в ладонь, даря последнее тепло.   
Да, в следующий раз...  
Ведь Квентин обещал Питеру именно это — следующий раз.  
Белый свет поглотил его сознание, унося от шума и боли.


End file.
